Lorna
by fanfic-nerd-101
Summary: After Sirius' death, Remus receives a letter from a muggle orphanage. It turns out that Sirius had been searching for a girl and not just any girl; the youngest Potter girl believed dead and who was in fact very much alive.
1. Chapter 1

Lorna

Chapter 1 –

Remus sighed; he still couldn't quite get over it as he stumbled into the empty and grey kitchen of number 10 Grimmauld Place. It had been less than 12 hours since he had witnessed his only living best friend fall through the veil and to his death. Remus didn't know whether his heart could take any more, after all it was coming up to 15 years since the death of his best friends James and Lily Potter and now Sirius? Someone certainly had it in for him.

Remus sat down at the large but dusty table and put his head in his hands, the house was currently silent but he knew that soon enough the kitchen would be full of people fussing over him and gossiping about the events of the department of mysteries.

His thoughts strayed to how young Harry would be taking this after all; Sirius was the last of his family and connection to his parents. Sure enough, Remus had had a connection to Lily and James but not as strongly as Sirius who would talk nonstop about the good old days, but for Remus the memories were too painful to relive. He himself had blamed Sirius for the deaths of Lily and James and could never forgive himself for thinking such lies even if Sirius could.

At that moment, Remus truly believed that he knew how Harry would be feeling. But Remus had to trust that although Harry would be hurting, he would be surrounded by friends which was something Remus no longer had.

As Remus hid his face deeper inside his hands to try and stunt the tears that were threatening to flow, an owl flutter in through an open window and settled by his side. Remus looked up to see Sirius' owl Strider who had been loyal to him since the Potters had given it to him on his 17th birthday. Remus' wolf senses told him that Strider knew his master was no more and that the owl wanted Remus to open the letter addressed to _Mr. S. Black_.

Remus took the letter from the owl and gingerly opened it, it was from a muggle orphanage which confused Remus immensely. But forever the curious one of the marauders, he divulged into reading the formal letter to discover what Sirius had to do with a Muggle Orphanage.

_Dear Mr. Black,_

_We find your method of communication rather obscure and old fashioned and due to this we hope that this letter finds your with haste as it bears good news. _

_In light of your recent inquiry as to the location of one Lorna Marie Potter..._

Remus' heart skipped a beat; Lorna Marie Potter was the youngest daughter of Lily and James Potter. The tyke was barely a month old when Lord Voldemort killed her parents but she was never found in the wreckage of the house at Godrics Hollow and was presumed missing and later dead.

_... we can confirm that she is one of our residents here at North Brook Orphanage in London. Lorna has never been put up for adoption or fostering on request of her godfather, a Severus Snape. Mr. Snape takes Lorna to stay at his home every summer but she resides with us whilst he works at a boarding school up in Scotland. _

_We can also confirm that Remus John Lupin is her second godfather but we have never had any contact from him. It is on our records that an Albus Dumbledore dropped her into our care, but once again he has had no contact with Lorna since that October night._

_If you wish to see Lorna then please contact me for further arrangements,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mrs. A Barden _

_Head of North Brook Orphanage._

Remus couldn't believe it, he drop the letter in complete shock. Lorna was alive? The apple of Lily's eye was actually alive? How was this possible and why had Dumbledore not told them? It was only now that Remus could truly appreciate how amazing Sirius' senses were, he had sensed that Lorna was still alive and had been searching the orphanages both muggle and wizarding and had final found her.

Lily and James' little girl was alive after all these years, how was he going to tell Harry?


	2. Chapter 2

Lorna

Chapter 2 –

"How could you not tell us that Lorna is alive?!" Remus nearly charged at Snape.

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore?" Snape said snidely. He was a more than a little curious when he received the wolfs letter asking them to talk, had he known that there was to be this kind of onslaught then perhaps he would never have turned up.

"I'm asking you Snape." Remus said through gritted teeth, "What about Harry? You have kept his only family away from him!"

"Dumbledore told me not to!" Snape scowled, "He wanted Lorna believed dead, I don't know why. He didn't even want me to go and see her but I couldn't let my goddaughter grow up in a muggle orphanage not knowing who she was."

"Since when were you made her godfather?" Remus still could not comprehend what would convince James Potter to allow Severus Snape, his childhood enemy, to be godfather to his daughter.

"Lily and I were best friends, although in secret, she had always cared for me and I her. The agreement between her and Potter was that he chose the godparents for the boy and Lily chose for Lorna." Snape explained although irate at having to justify the actions of his deceased best friend to the wolf. "But I am not here to explain myself to you or the actions of Lily for that matter; you knew that Lily could get whatever she wanted from Potter."

"Yes, I can see that." Remus said as he fondly remembered many moments when Lily and James would argue about things but eventually James would realise he was not going to win. "So what do we do?"

"WE?"

"We need to tell Harry, it's only right. What about getting her to come to Hogwarts, so she can no longer live in secret?" Remus explained.

"Why should I put my goddaughter through that?" Snape barked, "She's perfectly fine where she is."

"And what about my cub? Does Lorna even know she has a brother?" Remus said bitterly.

"She does."

"Now, don't even begin to try and tell me that she doesn't want to get to know her older brother?" Remus smirked.

"Fine." Snape snapped, "I'm going to pick her up this afternoon. I suppose I had better bring her here so she can meet the Potter heir?"

"Ok. I shall go to Hogwarts and bring Harry here." Remus said.

"Perhaps you should leave it a bit, at least let Lorna get used to the situation? I'll move her out of the muggle orphanage, sign her into my care and then bring her here with all her stuff. Let her get used to the idea that she'll be joining the wizarding community."

"Ok, I suppose you've got a point." Remus agreed.

"Then it is settled, I shall go and fetch Lorna." Snape muttered and with that he apparated from the room.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Snape looked up at the familiar gates of North Brook Orphanage and smiled, today was the day that he was going to finally allow Lorna the one thing she had been wishing for since she was able to talk; the chance to come and live in the wizarding world.

He walked boldly up the gravel drive and could see a curtain twitch and knew instantly that Lorna was on her way down and sure enough just seconds later she came bouncing into his arms. "Uncle Sev!" She cried as she hugged her beloved godfather.

"Hello to you too Lorna." He said as he tried to catch his breath. Boy she was getting taller and with her new found height came an increase in weight, not that she was large or anything but she was certainly growing!

"I'm all packed and ready so that we can leave straight away, I know how much you hate this place Uncle Sev." Lorna smiled at Snape, truly happy to see him.

"How long have you packed for?" He asked her smirking slightly

"Just for the summer sir, as normal. Why?" Lorna looked up at Snape just the same as her mother used to when they were back at Hogwarts, full of curiosity and adventure.

"You really are your mothers daughter, have I ever told you how much you look like her?" Snape smiled a rare smile at his goddaughter and savoured the moment.

"Yeah, yeah... about a thousand times. Can you please tell me what you're planning now?!" Lorna folded her arms across her chest in mock strop and tapped her foot on the ground expectantly.

"What would you say if I told you that you were going to a different school in September?" Snape smirked as he watched Lorna's face over run by emotion.

"You have to be kidding me! Es ist nicht möglich! Was ist er planend? Warum jetzt? Wer sich interessiert, gehst du zu Hogwarts!" Lorna looked up shortly and then continued her ranting "Kein kann dieses nicht sein, er muss scherzen!"

"If you have quite finished, there is someone who is dying to meet you so would you please show me inside so i can help you pack." Snape snapped but not harshly only enough to bring Lorna out of her rant. It was something he loved about her, she was so gifted and excelled at her muggle school and her private study with him during the summers since she had been old enough to hold a wand.

Naturally, students were not permitted to conduct magic outside of school and accidental magic was excusable up until the age of six but when in the presence of a teacher then magic was legal. Yet Snape had been thankful of that else he would have had a hard time keeping Lorna from experimenting with his own wand or when she was to rejoin the wizarding world like he had always promised her.

"Yes, of course!" Lorna beamed as she led the way bouncing into North Brook.

For orphanages, it was quite a pleasant atmosphere with it's brightly coloured walls and it's vast amount of windows; certainly better than the stereo typical ones. Lorna happily showed her godfather to her room up two flights of stairs and along a bright corridor, she hopped from side to side as she wandered down the corridor and Snape thought this odd until he stepped on a floorboard that she had avoided and it squeaked loudly.

"And you thought I was just hyperactive!" Lorna giggled as she pushed the door to her room open.

"You still are." Snape grumbled, the girl was far too hyperactive for his liking and no doubt she was going to cause problems for him at Hogwarts but right now he wasn't thinking about that.

Snape had never actually been inside of Lorna's room before and found it to be decorated in both cream and a dark green representing both light and dark; he wondered if she realised that? There was a small window above her bed and a large one to the left which was just above her desk, these allowed a vast amount of light to envelop the room creating a warm feeling.

As Lorna pulled out a second suitcase from underneath her bed and began collecting her belongings, Snape noticed a cork board adjourned with photographs. As he stepped closer he saw a wizarding photo of the two of them smiling and waving as they sat out in the grounds of Prince Manor basking in the sun. Just above it was a second wizarding photo, it was the one that he had given her the year before, it was of the Potter family with Lily holding baby Lorna and James trying to keep a wriggling Harry still this caused Snape to smirked at how Potter was still very much like that; always fidgeting.

Snape could also see photos of Lorna and her muggle friends all smiling happily and Snape felt saddened that Lorna was perhaps going to lose these friends just because the wolf wanted to see her. Feeling helpful, Snape began to unpin the photos from the cork board and placed them carefully in a zipped pocket of Lorna's suitcase.

"I'm ready uncle Sev!" Lorna smiled as she grabbed her stuffed wolf that Lupin had given her at birth.

"Then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Lorna

Chapter 3 –

It hadn't taken that long for all the papers to be finalised and for Lorna to be placed in her godfathers care. As they walked out of the gates of North Brook Orphanage Lorna took one last look before her godfather apparated them both into the wizarding world.

"I hate apparation." Lorna complained as she landed rather un-lady like in the middle of the Grimmauld Place kitchen.

"Your mother didn't care for it too much either and neither does your brother." Remus smiled as the pair landed before him.

"Who? Where?" Lorna stuttered looking up at Snape in complete confusion.

"We shall be staying here for the Summer Lorna..." Snape began but was interrupted by Lorna,

"Order business?" She nodded.

"Yes, but that is not the only reason for our residence here. This here is Remus Lupin a dear friend of your parents." Snape smiled kindly at his goddaughter and Remus had to look twice, Snape only ever smiled with Lily!

But then again, Lorna did look so much like Lily; she had the same eyes as Lily and a rich dark auburn coloured hair, which seemed to be a wonderful mixture of both Lily and James. Lorna definitely had James' lean figure but Lily's curves and petit frame, Remus had to smile as the tears began to well up in his eyes. He had not seen little Lorna since she was two weeks old and here she was, a truly beautiful looking teenager who would have surely made her parents proud.

"Hi." Lorna said nervously clutching her stuffed wolf.

"I see you still have Moony there." Remus smiled and chuckled as Lorna stared at him with wide eyes. "How did I know his name? Because I gave him to you sweet child."

All of a sudden Remus found Lorna in his arms as she hugged him forcing Remus to just cling on to his goddaughter; his pup. "It's good to see you Pup, I can't believe you've been alive all these years! It's such a shame that Sirius could not get the chance to see you."

"Sirius?" Lorna asked, "That's Harry's godfather isn't it? The animagus?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Remus asked looking at Snape with a newfound respect, perhaps he wasn't the monster everyone thought he was? After all, Lorna clearly adored him and he her but it also seemed that she was completely aware of the wizarding world and her heritage.

"Oh Uncle Sev's told me everything about Harry, my mother and father. Although, I don't believe everything he's said about Harry." Lorna said with a wink caused Remus to hug her tighter. "So where is Sirius?"

"Lorna, I'm sorry but Sirius died a few days ago. He fell through the Vail at the Department of Mysteries." Remus sighed,

"I suspected so, the Prophet covered the story yesterday but I was hoping that the Sirius in the story wasn't Harry's godfather but then again the photo in this morning's paper of Harry I suppose confirmed it. I hope he's ok." Lorna sighed.

"Me too pup." Remus agreed.

The sentimental moment was soon disrupted by a cough from Snape, "Sorry to interrupt this mind numbing reunion but we need to discuss how we introduce you into the wizarding world Lorna."

"Ah, yes I believe that does need to be addressed." Remus smiled as Lorna moved away and sat in the seat beside her godfather and opposite Remus, "I thought you were going back to Prince Manor for a bit anyway?" Remus commented.

"Yes, that was the original plan but I changed my mind as you would no doubt be wanting to see Lorna and I couldn't have you knowing the location of my manor or ruining it's atmosphere wolf."

Lorna rolled her eyes at this, why was Severus so rude and defensive around other people? Was this what he was going to be like at Hogwarts? Was he hated amongst the students? In fact, Lorna could already see him around school skulking and gliding along the corridors catching unsuspecting students red-handed, yes she could definitely see him doing that.

"Valid point there Severus." Remus nodded and didn't look in the slightest bit annoyed by the comment which puzzled Lorna. "I personally want to confront Dumbledore as will Harry."

"I know you both will but perhaps we should approach him as a unit." Snape suggested.

"How do you mean?" Lorna interrupted.

"Well, you know that Dumbledore led Black and the wolf to believe that you were killed by the Dark Lord? Potter doesn't know you exist either, at all." Lorna was shocked by Snape's words how could this man do this to her and her brother after all they had lost? "Your brother is the boy who lived, Dumbledore has manipulated him and has a large amount of power over him. If four of us approach him then we can support one another and show that we are onto to his schemes and that we don't need to rely on him alone."

"Who is Dumbledore fighting for? The light or for his own glory?" Lorna asked.

"We're not sure anymore, there have been clues along the way that Albus has used dark magic but we've our loyalties have never wavered as much as they are right now. I wonder who is the darker force, Dumbledore or Voldemort?" Remus sighed, this revelation seemed to pain him greatly and Lorna felt a huge amount of sympathy for the man who actually had nothing left except for herself, her brother and the order and even the order wasn't looking that promising.

"How will Harry take having a sister? I mean will he like me? Uncle Sev has always said how much I look like mum perhaps I resemble her too much?" Lorna asked level-headedly but with a sense of doubt in her voice.

"Oh sweetheart," Snape spoke softly as he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it slightly, "The only thing your brother will do is try and mold you into the perfect little Gryffindor and we won't allow that now will we? He'll be angry at first but not at you, at his so called mentor who has now broken his trust. Your brother and I have never got on as you well know but I promise you that he will love you just as much as I do." He gently wiped away the tears that were now flowing down Lorna's face.

"So when do I get to meet my big brother?" Lorna smiled through her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorna

Chapter 4 –

It had been two weeks since Lorna had come to live at Grimmauld Place, currently she was sat in the window of her room looking out on to the street; today was the day Harry would be coming home. Lorna leaned back against the wall and sighed, no matter how much Severus and Remus tried to convince her, she was still worried about how Harry would accept her.

Lorna knew that her godfather and Harry had never got on but she hoped that neither would let that hinder the siblings reunion. In addition, from the books she had read about Hogwarts she was beginning to realise that she was most likely going to be sorted in another house to her brother; she had her suspicions as to what house but she didn't want to voice them just yet.

Her thoughts swapped to her muggle friends, she had sent them a text message from her mobile about her situation but she was desperate to see them so that she could explain in person but she was not sure that would be possible. She was really beginning to miss them and the thought of starting a new school and having to make new friends was plaguing her mind.

Lorna had always enjoyed school, she had excelled in her languages as well as the sciences but had never had an interest in physics; things worked and she couldn't understand why she should have to learn why they worked – couldn't people just leave it be? Lorna felt most at home in Chemistry, everything happened as predicted unless you were mixing obscure chemicals, if you mixed an alcohol and a carboxylic acid then you would get an ester, end of. Everything was mapped out in chemistry and similarly Lorna excelled in potions and spent time helping Snape mix potions for his stores ready for the new school year.

Now Lorna was filled with excitement at the chance to actually study magic every day and to live amongst those that used it casually, never seeing how unique it was. She was in two minds; sadness for leaving her muggle life behind but joy at the chance to live the life she was born to lead.

Suddenly Lorna saw Remus return with a large crowd of people, she watched as they all gathered themselves on the street before heading inside. Lorna could instantly spot her brother with his unruly black hair and felt butterflies in her stomach, this was it, she was about to see her brother for the first time in fifteen years. She suddenly felt increasing nauseous with worry that her brother would reject her. As if he could sense her feelings, Snape silently glided in and swept Lorna up into his arms and held her close trying to comfort her.

"It'll be ok Lorna." He said softly,

"But what if he hates me, hates me for being so close to you." Lorna whispered.

Snape suddenly held Lorna by the shoulders and made sure she was looking straight at him, "Now you listen to me Lorna, if your brother is stupid enough to ignore his only family because he can't get along with me then he isn't worth having in your life."

He held up a hand as he saw her open her mouth to protest. "It won't come to that but I can assure you, although he is incredibly stubborn, he will not hate you. He may take a while to get used to the idea but he'll never hate you."

Snape turned to leave but Lorna spoke, "Can I arrange to meet my friends from school? As kind of a last goodbye?" She smiled weakly which made Snape's heart melt.

"Of course you can, now let's get you some lunch eh? You're wasting away Lors, I'm beginning to worry about you." Snape said as he guided her towards leaving the room with a protective arm around her shoulders.

Just then Harry came along the corridor and at first walked straight passed Snape and Lorna but a second later her spun on his heel and stopped to stare. This girl... looked just like his mother? What was Snape doing, was he having it off with some underage girl who looked just like his mother? After all he had been obsessed with his mother, it wouldn't surprise him.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Harry spat, "Having it off with an underage girl who looks just like my mother? I always knew you were twisted!"

"Harry James Potter!" Remus cried as he came up the stairs not far behind Harry. "How could you make such disgusting accusations?"

"Then who the hell is the girl?" Harry seemed angry for no apparent reason, Lorna was suddenly fearful and moved closer into her godfather's comforting arm.

"I told you uncle Sev, I knew this would happen." Lorna had a tear in her eye as realisation dawned on her.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry smirked. "You have family?"

"Harry! I didn't want to tell you this way but..." Remus began but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I'm your sister Harry, I was barely a month old when our parents were killed." Lorna explained quietly, not looking at Harry. "Uncle Sev here is my godfather, like Sirius was yours."

All four of them looked at each other, each hating the awkward silence as much as the next. Lorna waiting anxiously to hear if she were to be accepted by her big brother or cast down like a good for nothing muggle. Snape was waiting for Harry to start his spoilt-brat hissy fit about not wanting a sibling to spoil his limelight of being the boy who lived. Meanwhile Remus wasn't sure what he waiting for, he desperately wanted the siblings to get along but he knew that Snape and Lorna being so close would be an issue for Harry. From experience Remus, know Harry would either feel threatened that his own family was being intruded on or bitter that his sister had a bond so close with her godfather when his was so cruelly taken away.

Because of this Remus decided to break the silence and all he could do was pray Harry would not ruin this opportunity of having a real family. "Dumbledore ordered Severus to say nothing about Lorna, an unbreakable vow which could naturally not be broken unless he was directly asked. He even forbade him from seeing her, so she would live the life of a muggle but Severus couldn't allow that to happen so he took her to his home every summer. Severus is not the bad guy here, if anything it is Dumbledore."

Remus held a breath, well he'd said it now all they had to do was wait for Harry's reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorna

Chapter 5 –

Everyone held his or her breath, waiting for Harry to explode. Lorna was getting increasingly nervous by the second whilst Snape was getting bored of the teenage angst attitude. He could understand that Potter was angry at losing his godfather and subsequently grieving but that was still no excuse for his accusations that Snape was a paedophile, which was just out of line.

"And you chose to just blurt this out?! As I wander down the corridor?" Harry snarled angrily.

"No Cub." Remus tried to reassure him, "We were going to allow you to settle in and then I was going to come and talk to you before introducing you to Lorna. I can't begin to comprehend how you're feeling Harry, I'm sorry but we didn't plan to ambush you."

"And Dumbledore knew?" Harry asked to which Remus nodded. "And YOU KNEW?" Harry rounded on Snape.

"I bet you loved that didn't you? Knowing that I actually had a family member out there eh? Bet you've raised her into the perfect little Slytherin." Those words hurt Lorna as she watched her brother attack her godfather.

"Harry..." She began but Snape squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"It's ok Lorna." He said softly, "As for you Potter, are you a complete imbecile? Do you not understand what an unbreakable vow is? How could I tell you that you had a family if I was forbidden to, you really are as thick as your father." Snape growled and Lorna was shocked that he could say such things about their father. Lorna knew that Snape and her father had been sworn enemies at school but she had never imagined he would insult him in such a manner and to his son as well!

Lorna could see that Harry was turning red with anger and she couldn't bear to stand there and watch anymore, "He has not raised me to be the perfect little Slytherin thank you very much, I have been living in an Orphanage my entire life and a muggle one at that! Things that have happened during my life interpret who I become, not my godfather."

And with that Lorna spun around and marched back into her room and slammed the door with such force that it pushed Snape forward ever so slightly. Once inside her room Lorna slumped against the door and put her head in her hands, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

Now Lorna was beginning to see how cruel her godfather could be and how much of a temper Harry had, this really wasn't going well; she didn't even know if he was going to accept her as his sister but judging by that display, she wasn't going to hold her breath.

Lorna tried her best but in the end she couldn't hold it in anymore as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Great, my only family doesn't want anything to do with me and my godfather appears to be completely heartless." Lorna sighed, this was going to be tough.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

It was the following day to Harry's arrival and neither Snape nor Remus had seen Lorna. Snape knew that Lorna was angry with him for what he said to Harry but in all fairness she needed to get used to it, after all this was how he was at Hogwarts.

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast when Lorna came in, her eyes were enveloped in dark circles and she looked like she hadn't slept at all. The room fell silent as she entered, after all it was only Remus, Snape and Harry who knew who she was.

As Lorna took her seat at the breakfast table dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoody from her muggle high school she could feel a thousand eyes bearing into her and she couldn't stand it. "Seems as none of you are going to ask, I'm Lorna Potter. I am the only daughter of Lily and James Potter, I was born barely a month before they were killed and yes, that makes Harry my brother."

With that, Lorna took her mug of tea that she had poured herself and left the room. Everyone stared at Harry in shock, no one knowing what quite to say and it was then that Hermione Granger decided to speak. "Wow, she looks a lot like your mother Harry. I suppose now you have more of a connection with your parents?"

"Yes I do." Harry said softly and Remus watched him closely, he certainly hadn't acted like this yesterday. "And do you know what? I would have had this connection all my life if Dumbledore hadn't have dumped her at a muggle orphanage and told everyone she was dead."

"But why would he do such a thing?" Asked Molly Weasley who had stopped in her tracks at handing out another round of toast.

"Yeah, Dumbledore's a good man." Ron agreed with his mother.

"I don't know, but he did. Ask Professor Snape, he was made to take an unbreakable vow never to tell anyone Lorna was alive." Harry argued nodding over to Snape.

"It is true." Snape nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go and find my troubled goddaughter." With his infamous swish of his cloak, he was gone and for the second time in as many minutes, the kitchen was silent.

"Goddaughter?" Hermione asked Harry quietly to which he nodded.

"I won't believe it." Molly exclaimed. "Albus is a good man, he would never do this."

"Believe what you will Mrs. Weasley. I wasn't sure whether I was being told the truth at first but Remus confirmed it when I spoke to him earlier today." Harry said level headedly, "Remus had no idea that Lorna was alive, he is her second godfather after all so you'd think he'd know."

"What you're suggesting is preposterous." Molly argued.

"Is it really Molly?" Remus interrupted as he went to stand beside Harry, a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think Severus would gain from setting this all up? Saying that Dumbledore made him make an unbreakable vow? You know Severus looks up to that man as a father figure! I have been witness to his memories of that night, as he held a crying Lorna; he dotes on that girl for Merlin's sake. Who would ever think that Severus Snape has a heart? But it's there alright, it may have died largely with Lily but it's still present in Lorna."

Remus smiled down at Harry and squeezed his shoulder gently, perhaps Harry was taking this better than he had previously thought. Harry seemed to accept the fact that Severus was part of Lorna's life, but then again Remus still wasn't certain whether Harry was fully ok with it. He didn't need to be a wolf to be able to sense that Harry was bottling something up, he just hoped it was something disastrous, the boy deserves a bit of happiness.

* * *

**Hi guys! Here's just a quick note to say thanks for all the fabulous reviews and i'm sorry to say that i won't be able to update my stories until mid august. I'm going out to Ghana to build a school with Fire Cadets so I'm not going to be around obviously... sorry!!! xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Lorna

Chapter 6 -

Lorna smiled as she saw her friends gathered in the usual spot in Covent Garden, she tried her hardest to contain herself and walk casually towards them but all hopes were ruined when they turned around and cheered. Lorna ran down the remainder of the street towards her friends, thrilled that she finally got to see them despite it not being long since she had left them behind.

"Lors!" They screamed as she bounded into them standing outside their favourite coffee shop.

"Have you lost weight? You look awfully thin." That was Dan, the caring one who could instantly spot the slightest change in Lorna. "You're troubled too, what's happened littlen?"

"Give her a break Dan! I'm sure that she'll tell us in time, but for now may I compliment you on your outfit Lorna." Ashleigh winked at her, of course Ashy would pick up on Lorna's outfit because she had bought it for her birthday.

Lorna smiled at the rest of the group as she led the way to a recently vacated table and sat down, she was so happy that Uncle Sev had finally allowed her out of the house. All the tension in the house was driving her insane and had it not been for her mobile phone and friends then maybe she would have gone insane.

Things were only narrowly better at Grimmauld, Harry wasn't really talking to her or anyone for that matter, Remus was off on some mission, Severus was busy brewing potions and the rest of the house didn't know how to act around the recent disturbance. Part of Lorna wished that she'd been kept a secret, at least she wouldn't get the silent treatment from everyone.

But for the moment she could forget about the troubles of Grimmauld, after all today was the day that she had to break it to her friends that she wasn't coming back to their comprehensive in September. They weren't going to be happy but hopefully they would understand that she was finally going to be where she was supposed to be all along.

Lorna's group of friends was certainly a mix of people but for some reason they worked and for that reason Lorna knew that everything would be ok, maybe she could even tell them about her being a witch. She looked over to her best friend Matt and smiled, he already knew about her magical heritage after all he had pretty much adopted her as his little sister and in that minute he knew exactly what she had to tell them.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Matt said looking Lorna straight in the eyes which caused everyone to fall silent.

"Matt..." Lorna began but she was stuck for words, of course he was right.

Lorna looked at each of her friends in turn and couldn't believe how real this had suddenly become. First there was Nikki, the mother of the group who had turned 15 a few months ago; Lorna and Nikki didn't have that much in common but Nikki looked after Lorna as if she was one of her own siblings. Nikki was the eldest of eight children and lived with her father who was a successful accountant with one of the big firms in London, his wife had left him and their children to 'find herself' which pretty much meant she got bored and decided to run off and never look back. But luckily Nikki didn't seem at all bitter, although she didn't talk about her mother at all, she just carried on as normal and made sure that her brothers and sisters had everything they needed be it help with their spelling or new clothes; Nikki was good like that.

Next there was Ashleigh, she had the most in common with Lorna out of the group although she had been one of the orphanage's success stories adopted just three years ago. Lorna and Ashleigh had grown up together (being born within months of each other) and were still really good friends even after she was adopted by a nice childless couple who lived just three bus stops from the orphanage.

Then there was Dan, he was in Nikki's year and he was dating Ashleigh. Lorna smiled as she remembered how shy they had been to begin with and how the rest of them had rather nonchalantly gotten them together as a couple nearly a year ago now. Dan was one of the tallest in the group standing at a taller 6ft 2" compared to Lorna's height of 5ft 4" and Ashleigh's even smaller height of 5ft 1".

Simon was the youngest of the group, still waiting to celebrate his 14th birthday at the end of August. Simon was the studious one who knew what he wanted out of life and knew exactly what kind of qualifications he would need and what grades. It always amazed Lorna as to how much he researched about his future career, he even had what university he wanted to go to and what course planned out and then there were multiple backups too.

Lastly there was Lorna's best friend Matt, Matt was the eldest of the group and would turn 16 in September. Lorna and Matt connected the most out of the entire group but it was in terms of a relationship, more a brother and sister relationship. Matt could read Lorna like a book and tell how she would react in differing situations and she could do the same for him, it scared people as to how alike and in tune to each other they were especially considering that Matt was the newest addition to the group and had not known Lorna that long.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to the school that my godfather teaches at in Scotland." Lorna sighed deciding that it had been too long a silence now and that she had to get it over and done with.

"Are you going to get to see your brother?" Nikki asked curiously, so far no one had yelled or burst into tears, maybe it was building up?

Lorna nodded before muttering, "Please don't hate me."

"Lorna, how could we hate you? You're finally going to get to be with your family! Your dream is finally coming true!" Simon cheered which caused everyone else to smile and pat Lorna on the back.

Lorna let go of the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, they were happy for her maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thanks for the kind wishes for my trip to Ghana, it was absolutely amazing and I miss it dearly despite only having been back a week! I miss sharing a bed with someone and before any of you raise your eye brows it is simply because there are no such things as single beds in Ghana! Well now I've been away and provided a school for 450 kids, back to writing...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lorna

Chapter 7

Lorna came in through the door of Grimmauld Place grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she'd had a good day. She excitedly ran up the stairs with her arms laden with bags and plonked herself down happily on her bed.

Lorna happily rooted through her bags pulling out items of clothing and CD's before finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a small white bag which contained a pack of three photo frames complete with photos taken that day and furthermore she pulled out a packet of even more photographs from her last day in the muggle world.

Lorna laughed as she studied the three photo frames, the first one contained a photo of the entire group all smiling at the camera each looking as if they never wanted the day to end. The second one was a more fun photo of the six of them with all the girls on the guys backs; Ashleigh on top of Dan, Nikki on Simon and Lorna on Matt, each girl held their fingers up in a peace motif. The last one was of just her and Matt in a loving embrace, smiling happily at the camera and taking comfort in each others arms. This photo brought a tear to Lorna's eye as she realised that this was truly the end of her muggle life, she had to make new friends now.

Matt knew about Lorna being a witch well, when she had accidently turned his hair lime green in a fit of rage she had to explain herself. Lorna had originally thought that Matt would call her a liar or check her into the nearest Mental Hospital but he had listened with increasing curiosity as Lorna explained about magic, her family, Severus and Hogwarts. Because of this, Matt knew just how much going to Hogwarts meant to Lorna and was behind her 100% in her efforts to rejoin the world she was supposed to have always been a part of.

Together they had devised a plan as to how they could keep in contact, to begin with Lorna had offered to buy Matt his own owl so that he could contact her whenever he felt like it. Naturally, Matt had refused on the grounds that Lorna shouldn't waste her money on him so a new plan was formed. Lorna would write to Matt once a week and Matt would respond via Lorna's owl the following day and would gather letters from the rest of the group to send to her as a sort of care package, all of them believing they were being sent in one envelope via muggle post. Lorna smiled at how much the other four did not know about the world around them, even she didn't know how far the wizarding world ventured but she wasn't concerned with such things, she was finally coming out of hiding.

Lorna was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. "Come in," She rasped as she hastily wiped away her tears.

Expecting Severus, she was surprised to see the black scruffy haired boy that was her brother standing in the doorway looking nervous but trying to look comforting at the same time. "Hi." He muttered,

"Hi" Lorna whispered back, smiling slightly as she began to put her photographs and purchases back in the bags that she'd brought them home in.

As Lorna went to put the photos back in their bag she felt Harry's hand on hers, stopping her. "Are these your friends?" Harry asked and Lorna could see that this was difficult for him. Those beautiful green eyes were the same as hers and no doubt, both hers and Harry's eyes were shining with a longing to be accepted by the other.

"May I have a look?" Harry continued and Lorna handed over the photos feeling more and more uncomfortable in the silence. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked pointing to the photo of her and Matt.

"Oh god no," Lorna protested laughing nervously, "That's Matt, he's my best friend kind of like my big..." Lorna stopped herself before she hideously offended Harry without even getting a chance to build up a relationship.

"Brother?" Harry finished Lorna's sentence for her. "You know if I had known then I would have been there as your big brother, every step of the way."

Lorna could feel the tears beginning to form again but this time they were of happiness, was this her brother branching out? Did he want a relationship with her?

"I still want to be, if you'll have me." Harry muttered sheepishly looking back down at the frame, refusing to look up at Lorna.

"Of course I want you; I've wanted to be a part of your life since Uncle Sev first told me about mum and dad and how you were alive. I could never understand why I couldn't be with you, I still don't. I remember when Uncle Sev used to take me passed the park where you used to play as a child, he'd point to you and say 'there's your brother' but I was never able to come over and play with you. In time I learned to stop wishing for what I clearly couldn't have and refused to go to that park ever again." Lorna sighed, engrossed in the memories of her younger summers with Snape.

"You're really close to him aren't you?" Harry sighed, "Snape I mean." There was a little reluctance in his voice, which was mixed with anger, but Lorna chose not to mention it and just answer the question.

"Yes, I suppose so but I have never seen him as a stand in father, merely a familiar and a link to the wizarding world. Granted I do care for him and vice versa, it is only natural due to the amount of time we've spent together but I'm not a fool and refuse to wear my emotions for everyone to see." Lorna stated. "I know I've been an emotional wreck of late but that's only because I've been so desperate to be accepted by you but all you did was shout.

"I think I'm ok with that, you don't need to explain yourself to me – I am glad that you've had someone to care about you like he obviously does. There's a lot of bad blood between Snape and I that cannot be forgotten swiftly but for you I will at least be civil, like it or not we only have each other for family and I want us to be a family." Harry seemed to be struggling with his words a bit, there was so much anger in him over Lorna's closeness to Snape but she could see that he was trying to push that aside for his little sister.

"Thank you and I want to be your family, I know that I can never replace your godfather but I'm not that bad." Lorna smiled and her brother chuckled slightly and in that instant Harry gathered Lorna up in his arms and held her.

As the Potter siblings embraced for the first time in their lives, both felt tears running down their faces. Lorna was crying for the family she had nearly convinced herself was fiction and Harry, a mixture of grief for Sirius and joy that maybe he wasn't quite as alone in the world as he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorna

Chapter 8 –

Lorna wasn't quite sure whether she had dreamt that afternoon with her brother, it certainly hadn't been repeated and in fact, Harry hadn't even spoken to her since. Lorna was naturally dejected and feeling increasingly tiresome of being the disturber of the peace, she had hoped to make friends with Harry's friends but that was proving to be a difficult task as whenever she saw them they were with Harry.

One day Lorna was pleasantly surprised to find the Black family library empty, taking this as her chance to browse through the many shelves of books she began to walk along the vast isles in awe. Lorna had always loved exploring Severus' library at Spinner's End, the cottage itself had a small appearance from the outside but the library seemed to be twice the size of the whole cottage it was obvious that Severus had adapted the cottage to suit his wide reading collection.

Lorna scanned the many isles until she found an interesting book, which seemed to link magic and fashion for the teenage girl. Lorna couldn't quite comprehend why the book was in the library but nevertheless she took it carefully down from the shelf and settled into a nearby plush chair and began to read.

She was fascinated by the things she read in the book, a hair straightening spell, curling, hair dying; everything. Lorna reached forward and took a piece of the parchment and the quill that was lying on the table ready for notes to be made on it, she feverously made notes from the book eager to try them once she got to Hogwarts.

"Oh hi there," Lorna was startled by the sudden voice, she looked up to see her brother's bushy-haired friend and yet another red-haired child but this time she was a girl.

"Hi." Lorna whispered nervously, she hadn't spoken to anybody else in the house save for Severus, Remus and Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley." The bushy haired girl smiled warmly, "I'm going into sixth year and Ginny here is going into fifth, you're Lorna right? Going into fourth?"

"It appears so." Lorna said, she was feeling increasingly uncomfortable around these two and no doubt they were feeling the same.

"Hey, I know this may seem weird to you." Ginny smiled, "But we just wanted to come and see if you were ok." Lorna smiled weakly back at the red head.

"Thanks and yeah it is a bit strange but I really just want to be accepted by Harry." Lorna sighed, pushing her hair back behind her ear, it was a nervous habit of hers that was getting increasingly worse as the days went on.

Hermione and Ginny sat down beside their best friend's sister and watched her carefully; the girl looked just like the picture they had seen of a teenage Lily Evans-Potter. Lorna had beautiful auburn hair and green eyes exactly like her mother but her hair was leaning more towards a darker-brown colour than gingery-brown.

"So, you've grown up with Professor Snape?" Hermione asked curiously,

"No, I only stay with him over the summers. I've grown up in an orphanage and went to a muggle comprehensive." Lorna sighed, "Uncle Sev is my godfather as is Remus Lupin."

"Oh, so you obviously know all about magic?" Ginny smiled to which Lorna nodded, "Looks like we've just been made redundant Hermione."

"What do you mean?" Lorna asked,

"Oh, we came up here to see if we could help you with anything, magical or otherwise." Hermione explained,

"Well there is something that has been bothering me." Lorna began, "If I'm sorted into a different house, how will Harry take it?"

"Well..." Hermione began and so the girls talked until a green haired Tonks who was heard falling over things before she was seen summoned them to dinner.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"I thought we should go and see the headmaster after dinner." Severus said quietly enough for Lorna and Remus to hear but unfortunately Harry heard too.

"I want to come." Harry's head snapped up causing Snape to groan inwardly.

"Potter, I really don't think..." Snape began but was interrupted by Remus.

"I think Harry has a right to come Severus, he has been just as affected by this as I have and if I am to go then it is only fair that Harry joins us." As always Remus was right and Severus had to admit defeat.

It was only then that they felt the cold harsh stares of Mr and Mrs Weasley along with Ron; of course, they were still fiercely loyal to Dumbledore and would not hear a word against. Lorna scoffed, how ignorant could these people be? Surely, she and her secret existence was enough to prove that Dumbledore wasn't the saint everyone made him out to be?

"I still can't believe that you think Albus would deliberately hide the girl from you." Mrs Weasley scowled and Lorna snarled at the ignorance of the woman, was she suggesting Severus had made it all up?

"I have a name you know." Lorna snapped at the plump redheaded matriarch, "Are you suggesting that my god father is lying? Making this whole thing up?"

"Well," Harry's friend Ron began to speak, "He's a Slytherin, you can't trust the lot of them."

Lorna stood up to argue but was beaten to it by Harry, who much to everyone's surprise defended Severus. "Ron! How could you say such a thing? You know as well as anyone around this table that Snape has given his life to the order. True we don't like the git, sorry professor, but I have no reason to doubt where his loyalties lie. My mother trusted him, my sister trusts him and you know what, so do I."

Everyone was astounded by Harry's courage in that moment and it was then that they all realised how much like Lily he actually was, not James. Lorna crept forward towards her brother and threw her arms around his waist in an attempt to wriggle underneath his strong arms and hug him, the scene touched Remus and caused him to grin immensely and even the scene tried to tug at Severus' forgotten heart strings.

"I can't listen to any more of this crap, come on Hermione let's go upstairs." Ron stood up but Hermione remained in her seat.

"No Ron, I agree with Harry and Lorna. You are being ridiculous." Hermione snapped at him,

"Ginny?" Ron dared to ask,

"I'm with Hermione, Harry and Lorna. You're being an even bigger git than normal!" Ginny stood defiantly against her brother and her family.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly stood up to argue with her youngest and only daughter.

"No mother! The pair of you are being ridiculous if you cannot see what has occurred here, I am standing up for what I believe in even if that takes me against my family." Severus suddenly had a newfound respect for the youngest Weasley, to stand up against your family took a whole lot of courage and Severus could instantly see why she was a Gryffindor despite him being convinced that she had always belonged elsewhere.

"Leave this house!" Molly screamed, "I will not have such disrespect from my own daughter, you are as bad as Percy." That struck a nerve with Ginny, to be compared to Percy was heartbreaking after all; he had left the family to follow the chauvinistic Minister of Magic whereas Ginny was standing up for what she believed in.

"Gladly and I know that the twins, Bill and Charlie will all agree with me over your ignorant notions." With that she dashed from the room to begin packing her belongings to leave her family, Remus nodded to Tonks who quickly left after her to ensure that she travelled to wherever she wished to go safely.

"This is all your fault." Ron pointed a finger into Lorna's chest, "You've broken up my family, just because you've never had a family and most likely never will, you have to ruin it for everyone else."

"That is enough Weasley." Severus snapped, "I will not have you insult my goddaughter in such a callous matter. Come Lorna, Lupin, Harry; we'll go to Dumbledore now." And with that the four of them left the kitchen and moved to the fire place in the living room.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Albus Dumbledore was pleasantly surprised when his Potions master, past Defense professor and his golden boy flooed into his office, but he wasn't prepared for what was to happen next or the nature of their visit.

"Severus, Remus, Harry and ... oh my." Albus stuttered, they knew. Albus gulped hard as he met the cold stares irradiating from all three of them, particularly Harry. His gaze then fell upon the child he had desperately tried to hide from the world, the girl who was the spitting image of Lily Evans-Potter.

"Oh my indeed Albus." Severus snarled.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you." Albus began to grovel unlike anyone would have expected, "The more people who knew then the more Lorna's safety was in jepody. I couldn't have you knowing, you would put her in danger."

Harry could have broken something in that very moment, the rage running through him was so powerful that everyone could feel his magic rising. "I would jepodise her safety? Why would I do that to my only family old man?!" Remus put a hand on Harry's should in an attempt to calm him as Severus stepped forward.

"For too long has Lorna lived in secret, in a matter of days she will start her fourth year here at Hogwarts. I want to give her the life she has been denied by you and mark my words if you try anything with either Lorna or her brother then I will resign from my post and take them to another institute far from here." Severus sounded much like a father protecting his children and Harry had to wonder whether the man really did have a heart after all, and what was this about him? Had Severus now suddenly decided to look after Harry? Well, it was nice for him to be told.

"You do not have the authority over the Potter children, they are not in your care." Albus argued,

"Alas, Lorna was signed into my very custody at the beginning of the summer. I merely had to show the muggles the will of Lily and James to prove that she should have been in my care all along." Severus smirked.

"And as for Harry, it was detailed in Sirius' will that he was to be in my care and therefore I have to power to pull him out of Hogwarts if I see fit." Remus stood defiantly against the man who had been so kind to him when he was younger and struggling to live with being a werewolf.

Albus didn't know what to do, he could lose Harry or Severus, they were both so key in this war. No, he had to agree and let Lorna enter the wizarding world and so he relented and gave in for the first time in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorna

Chapter 9 -

"How are you feeling Lorna?" Harry asked suddenly pulling Lorna out of her day dream, they were sat in a compartment at the very back of the Hogwarts Express. In all honesty, Lorna was scared stiff of how her life at Hogwarts would begin, she knew she'd be split from her brother and new friends but at the moment the others didn't know this.

"Bit nervous." Lorna smiled weakly causing Harry to smile sympathetically and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine kiddo." Harry smiled slightly trying to act the big brother but in all honesty he was finding it hard. Harry still felt bitter towards Lorna, he wasn't quite sure why he felt bitter but he supposed that he was jealous of the bond Lorna and Snape had when his godfather had been taken from him in such a short time.

Hermione and Ginny could see the turmoil that both siblings were going through, Lorna desperately wanted a brother but was held back by her fear of rejection but Harry was held back by jealousy. It was true that things were getting better but Hermione knew things wouldn't last, Lorna had confided in her that she thought she would be sorted into Slytherin and Hermione knew that no matter how hard Harry tried, he would have great difficulty accepting a Slytherin sister.

"Hey Ginny, where did you end up staying in the end?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I stayed with Bill and Fleur. They were really shocked by mums behaviour and what had gone on but like I had said to her, they agreed with me. In fact, Bill took me back to the burrow to pack up all my belongings and move into his cottage with him and fleur." Ginny explained with great happiness, naturally she was upset that her mother and father had cast her out but she knew her brothers would come through for her and Lorna hoped that one day Harry would be like that for her.

"I'm just going for a walk." Lorna said quietly and left the compartment, she could feel the tension between her and Harry and she hated it. Lorna curiously walked down the train peeking into odd compartments to see what was going on and what the pupils looked like, were they nice, would they like her, accept her?

As Lorna ventured towards the front end of the train she entered an elegant looking carriage which she assumed was some kind of first class, as she went to enter the carriage the door slid open and she was met by a pug faced girl with flat black hair who snarled at her.

"Are you lost little girl?" She snarled in Lorna's face, "Only the purest of witches and wizards are allowed in this compartment." Lorna looked down at the girls chest and saw the Slytherin crest, so this could be one of her housemates... what a delight Lorna thought sarcastically.

"I was merely exploring the train." Lorna stood boldly up to the girl who was obviously many years above her, maybe in her brothers year.

"A little old to be a firstie aren't you." The girl snarled noticing Lorna's universal Hogwarts robes, Lorna was feeling more and more irate by the second.

"A transfer, not that it's any of your business." Lorna snarled back, she wasn't going to take this.

The girl looked like she was going to retaliate when a voice from behind her made her move to the side. "Come on Parkinson, get your arse through the bloody door." Growled a silvery blond haired boy who Lorna could only assume was a Slytherin also.

"Of course Drackey, this stupid transfer student was mearly in my way." The girl , Parkinson, answered in a sickeningly sweet tone which made Lorna want to throw up.

"Just move it Parkinson" 'Drakey' hissed pushing the girl forward and then Lorna saw him fully and stood in complete awe. The boys silvery blond hair went with his greyish blue eyes perfectly, he was devilishly handsome and had Lorna not had such great self control she would have swooned at his feet.

"A transfer eh?" Draco smirked at Lorna, "Well let us hope that you are not another Gryffindor, they're beginning to act as if they own the joint. Everyone wants to be a dudderheaded Gryff nowadays." And then Draco smiled warmly at Lorna before turning to catch up with his friends.

In that moment, Lorna felt her breath catch in her throat; wow. She wandered back to her compartement in a daze, Lorna really wanted to know who the blond haired boy really was but she had enough sense to know that she shouldn't ask her brother and wondered whether Hermione or Ginny would tell her.

When Lorna reached the compartment door, she opened it to find Harry and Ron at loggerheads yet again. "He's a manipulative fool Ron!" Harry argued, "Why can't you see that?"

"How can you say that about Dumbledore? He's fighting against You-Know-Who. Now you've allied with Snape, you've as good as joined them! You'll be wearing a dark hooded cloak and death eater mask next!" Ron then turned to Lorna, "How do we even know that she's your sister?"

Those words stung Lorna as Ron pointed his chubby finger at her but this time Hermione spoke up, "Don't be an idiot Ron, Lorna looks the spit of Lily. I can't believe you're being so insensitive!"

"Just let it be Hermione, please." Lorna sighed moving sluggishly to her seat as Ron barged passed her, she hated conflict and just wanted it all to disappear as she shrunk into her seat and stared out of the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorna

Chapter 10 –

Lorna was required to journey on the boats across the lake with the first years, luckily she didn't stick out too badly due to her small stature but still she shifted uncomfortably amongst them. Lorna smirked as she heard chatter of facing kneazels and boggarts as an initiation to get into Hogwarts but naturally Lorna knew better and just ignored their idle chatter.

But suddenly Lorna became aware of a young girl sat beside her shaking, Lorna put her arms around the girl and drew her close. "Hey littlen, I'm Lorna, what's your name?" The girl looked up at Lorna with startling hazel eyes and smiled nervously.

"I'm Ebony, because of my black hair." She said quietly.

"That's a pretty name. You know, there's nothing to worry about hun because there's no test just a barmy old hat." Lorna smirked at Ebony and saw the small girl giggled.

"It's not that," Ebony began to explain, "It' where I'm going to be sorted. Mum was a Ravenclaw but dad was a Slytherin. I really don't know where I'm going to be put! They'll be mad if I don't get put in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin!"

Lorna could really empathize with the girls inner turmoil. "I'll let you in on a secret eh, the hat will put you wherever you want to go. My parents were both in Gryffindor and so's my older brother Harry, the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin but he wanted to be like our parents so the hat put him in Gryffindor."

"Do you want to be in Gryffindor like your parents?" Ebony asked,

Lorna thought for a moment before answering, "Actually no, I want to be my own person. Besides, my godfather is the head of Slytherin house but don't tell anyone." Lorna placed her finger on her lips and Ebony giggled whilst doing the same.

"But won't your parents be angry?"

"They died when I was barely a month old. But I know they'd want me to be happy wherever that silly hat puts me." Lorna smiled and watched as the girl seemed to calm as they reached the shore. Lorna squeezed Ebony's shoulders as they entered the Great Hall in comfort and was relieved to find the girl now excited rather than dreading the sorting. Lorna gazed up at the ceiling which had been spelled to look like the night sky, it was truly a masterpiece and Lorna found herself wondering whether it would change depending on the weather. As she gathered at the front of the stage with the first years she could see the ancient sorting hat sitting proudly on a stool in front of them, but it was the pressing feeling of eyes staring at her that unnerved him not the wonderment of Harry's reaction when she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor.

Lorna shook it off and glanced up towards her god father to find him glaring down at the first years dressed in pure black robes and with a menacing growl threatening to burst from his lips. Lorna merely rolled her eyes and sighed _'Oh pa-lease uncle Sev, do you really have to scare these kids half to death before they've even reached the sorting hat? They're nervous enough!'_ Lorna projected her thoughts into Snape's mind.

'_Yes I must brat.'_ Snape answered back in a somewhat amused tone. Projecting their thoughts into each others minds had been something that Snape had taught Lorna from an early age. The main benefit of such communication was so that she could contact him instantly rather than use owl post which obviously would not have boded well whilst she lived in the muggle world.

'_Well you'll be pleased to know that it doesn't have any effect on me what so ever. And don't worry Uncle Sev, I'll make you proud of me.' _Lorna grinned as Snape replied,

'_You'll always make me proud, but if you become a dunderheaded Gryffindor then I may have to disown you. Now pay attention, your little friends needs you._' Snape nodded to Ebony who was clinging onto Lorna's robes.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Lorna whispered, "Just remember what I told you." And with that Ebony was called up to the front. Lorna gave her a thumbs up as the hat was placed on top of her head and slid down half her face so that only her mouth was visible, was she really that small?

The hat took its time with Ebony but eventually cried out for her to be placed in Ravenclaw and the small girl jumped up beaming like a Cheshire cat, Lorna sighed with relief after all, that girl was far too good to be a Slytherin. And so the sorting continued until Professor McGonagall announced that it was Lorna's turn to be sorted saying, "And into fourth year we would like to welcome Lorna Potter."

The hall fell silent as Lorna stepped up, there were a few shocked whispers around the room but as soon as the hat was placed on her head there was silence again. "The lost Potter eh?" The hat chirped, "Such a brilliant mind, you'd do wonderfully anywhere I'd put you. But what is this I see? You're so different to your brother yet so similar. There's also something you're keeping heavily guarded, a secret perhaps? You have an even stronger sense of loyalty than your brother but you don't want to follow in his footsteps? Your loyalty to your godfather is amicable, he's the only one you truly consider family other than your muggle friends, therefore it has to be... SLYTHERIN!"

The hall all held in a breath as Lorna stood up to join the Slytherin table, a Potter in Slyhterin? This was going to be fun. As Lorna approached her house she could hear a stuttered applause that was sparked off by Hermione and Ginny who were standing up next to a reluctant looking Harry, he wasn't happy but to be honest, Lorna really couldn't blame him.

Once Lorna was seated amongst what she assumed to be fourth years, after they had called her over and made space for her, the feast began. Lorna smiled nervously at her new housemates as a girl introduced herself "Hi Lorna, I'm Matilda Harlock but you can call me Tilly. I'll be your room mate." Tilly smiled warmly and Lorna smiled back feeling a lot happier.

"I hope you won't judge me for being a Potter?" Lorna asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Smiled a lad who Lorna later learnt was called Axel. "It's one of the things Slytherin house prides itself on, loyalty to its own, you're one of us now no matter your surname. But there is one question we have, if you're the lost potter then where've you been all this time?"

Lorna pondered for a moment, what could she say? "I've been living in the muggle world, at an orphanage. Dumbledore banned me from entering the wizarding world but then my other godfather and brother found out and here I am."

Well it wasn't a complete lie, Lorna thought and as she looked at her fellow fourth years they seemed to be reasonably happy with her answer. As the feast progressed Lorna glanced around the Slytherin table and there she saw 'Drakey' sat amongst two goons who looked more like body guards than friends. Great, she thought, I fancy a posh brat.

"Who's that blond haired boy with the body guards?" Lorna asked Tilly to her left,

"That is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince." Tilly explained as she helped herself to a slice of chocolate for her desert, "The desire of every girl, yet amazingly he has never dated anyone here at Hogwarts or ever come to think of it."

"Oh really?" Lorna muttered absent mindedly,

"Hey, he's looking this way!" Tilly nudged her, "He's looking at you!"

Lorna looked up from her meal to see Draco Malfoy staring at her, his stare was so intense that it made her blush and look away but she couldn't look away for long and when she looked up again she saw him smile at her and in that moment she felt her heart melt.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorna

Chapter 11 -

"Hey Lorna don't look now but your brother is sending his best evils this way." Axel said and Lorna instantly looked over to her brother, she honestly hated when people said 'don't look now' because obviously she was going to look to find out what they were talking about! Honestly, the ignorance of some people.

And there Harry was, glaring at her from across the hall. Well there goes any sort of sibling relationship, thought Lorna. But if she was perfectly honest, she could totally understand why he was angry as they were in rival houses but it still hurt a small bit. Yet as her inner turmoil continued she decided that she hadn't needed her brother for the last fourteen years of her life, she certainly didn't need him now.

"He's really not very happy." Tilly commented to which Lorna smirked,

"He's just jealous that our house is so much better." This caused Lorna's housemates to laugh as they got up and moved towards their common room, looking forward to getting to know their new Slytherin.

Lorna followed her housemates into the dungeons and towards the Slytherin common room, as soon as she stepped behind the portrait of a man holding a sword to a basilisk; she was instantly reminded of her bedroom at Severus' cottage. The common room she entered was decorated with dark wood and rich emerald all lined with silver, there were two fortress like fireplaces on each side of the room with plush sofas surrounding them and a large oak table situated in the centre of the room obviously for working on.

A loud cough was heard from the grand staircase at the back of the room and there stood Professor Snape dressed in simple black slacks and a black shirt having ditched his black robe for a less menacing attire.

"Welcome my Slytherins both old and new, you all know that times are hard of late and it saddens me to heard of so many students not returning this year but I am proud of the rest of you for having the courage to come back to your family here in Slytherin." He announced in a considerate tone.

Lorna felt filled with warmth and security as she heard her godfather speak, he would often meet her at weekends if she were having trouble at school or the orphanage and when he spoke to her in that exact way, she knew that everything would be alright. This composure was completely different to the snarl he was demonstrating back in the Great Hall in front of the rest of the student body and Lorna wondered whether her godfather struggled with openly displaying his emotion, obviously he showed it to her and his house but not to her brother. Had something happened to him previously to make him like this? Lorna knew he was spy but surely he could expend a little bit of emotion occasionally? Maybe everyone would see that he wasn't such a callous bastard.

"Now for a few notices, please remember should you need any private care then my door shall be open to you as of 9pm once I have left the common room and apart from that there is just one more thing I wish to mention. Please be as alert as you can at all times during the course of the year, the Headmaster is watching Slytherin house closer than I would like and we don't need to give him reason for suspicion. Finally, for Merlin's sake, stick together. Your loyalty is to your housemates, no one else will look after you and with that I bid you goodnight my aspiring snakes, first year would you please remain for a moment so that i may introduce you to Slytherin house. Miss Harlock, I can assume that you will do the same for Miss Potter?"

Lorna grinned at her godfather who did one of his small half smiles that let her know that he was proud of her. "Come on Lorna, you've not seen the best of it yet." Tilly grabbed hold of Lorna's hand and ran up the stairs to a door which said _'fourth years'_ on it in silver writing.

"You first Lorna," Axel smiled to the right of her.

Lorna carefully pushed open the dark oak door to find herself in a large sitting room not too dissimilar to that of the common room; it had a fire place, sofas, another oak table and a huge bookshelf stacked from floor to ceiling.

"Wow" Lorna whispered, this was spectacular especially in comparison to the Gryffindor rooms described by Hermione. Lorna went towards the spiral staircase which led to six dormitories, two to a room, each door had two names written on it and Lorna was thrilled to see 'Lorna and Tilly' written on one of the doors and smiled to her friend.

Tilly opened the door for Lorna and watched with delight as Lorna's eyes widened even further at the sight of their room; inside was a large four poster bed each accompanied by a double wardrobe and a desk with fitted drawers each as well as an ensuite bathroom.

"Will it do?" Tilly asked giggling.

"Oh I think so." Lorna smiled, she was going to love Slytherin house.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorna

Chapter 12 –

"Hey Lorna, your brothers owl has just landed in the sitting room." Lorna heard Axel call interrupting her unpacking

Lorna hopped down the stairs and saw Hedwig sat on the oak table, the bird immediately flew to her shoulder and allowed her to take the letter from Hedwig's beak. As Lorna read the note, Hedwig nibbled her ear affectionately and then took off signalling that Lorna need not reply.

_**Accepting you as my sister was one thing, accepting your godfather was Snape was yet another thing that I learned to live with but accepting that you are a Snake?  
I cannot do that.**_

He didn't even sign his name, it was evident who the note was from. Lorna had expected this from her brother, she had told herself not to get attached but the words on the note hurt her more deeply than she had expected. She looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes and soon found the note snatched from her hand by Axel who read the note with Tilly before turning and gathering Lorna up in a hug.

"Screw him Lors, we're you're family now. We'll look after you." Axel held onto Lorna tightly much like she had wished her brother to do one day but of course after this evenings events, that would never happen.

"Come on chick, let's introduce you to the rest of our year eh?" Tilly smiled as she led the way to the three sofas which surrounded the fire place. Once Lorna was seated on the end of one of the sofas and Axel was sat on the arm, Tilly began to introduce the other fourth year Slytherins.

"For the girls we have Enya and Rosetta who share and room and then Pamelda and Florence" Tilly signalled to the four girls sat on the opposite sofa who all smiled warmly at the new comer.

Enya had beautiful dark hair and Lorna could sense that she had some Italian blood within her, next to her was Rosetta who had bouncy chesnut hair then Pamelda who introduced herself as Elda and finally there was Flo who had the most stunning thick strawberry blond hair and the heartiest smile.

"For the lads we have Axel and Ricardo, Jackson and Emmanuel then Nathaniel and Samson." The boys all introduced themselves in a similar fashion with Nathaniel preferring to be called Nate and Samson settling for Sam.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say," Jackson stood up and said, "Let the fun and games begin!"

* * *

Lorna woke from a well rested sleep only to find that she was the first to wake out of her and Tilly, she smiled as she saw Tilly's messy bed-hair and flicked her wand at her own hair to instantly straighten it as the book at Grimmauld Place had shown her.

Lorna found it strange dressing in a robe as part of her school uniform, she had always had to wear a blazer to school but even then, she simply carried it like most girls did. Lorna turned to her desk to see her timetable waiting for her beside her text books which she had unpacked last night. She quickly scanned her timetable to find which text books she needed that day and then packed her bag, it felt heavy to her but she supposed she'd have to get used to it or find a charm that eliminated the weight factor. With her wand tucked inside her robe, she crept down the stairs and plonked herself down on the sofa in front of the fire which was glowing dimly but enough to generate a small amount of heat.

"Morning." Lorna jumped at the voice and turned to find Emmanuel and Jackson coming down the spiral staircase with their bags and timetables in hand, "Glad to see that we're not the only early risers." Emmanuel smiled as he and Jackson sandwiched Lorna on the sofa.

"Excited for your first day?"

"Erm, not really." Lorna stuttered slightly,

"Worried about your brother?" Jackson echoed Lorna's own thoughts, "I doubt he'll make any trouble. Don't worry sweetheart, you've got us lot." He gave Lorna a hug and then stood and motioned that the three of them should venture to breakfast as he was hungry.

The great hall was reasonably quiet but not totally deserted, Lorna spotted Hermione and Ginny at the Gryffindor table and went ofver to say good morning to them.

"Morning!" Lorna said cheerily,

"How was your first night? I must say that I had hoped you'd join us over here." Hermione smiled.

"You guys don't hate me do you?" Lorna asked nervously.

"Of course not!" Ginny protested, "But naturally Harry's angry, he keeps going on about Snapes influence."

Lorna sighed, no doubt he was going to ignore her forever, "I hope he doesn't disown me."

"I'm not going to disown you Lorna, you're the only family I have and my ticket away from the Dursley's. I just need time to get used to the idea." Harry said from behind Lorna,

"I understander." She said glumly and walked back to ther Slyhterin table as the hall began to fill up.

"Come on Lorna!" Axel joked, "You're not supposed to be glum until after first lesson!"

"Axel, you can b such a tool!" Tilly chastised, "You've just spoken to your nrother haven't you?" Tlly turned and before Lorna could respond, Tilly ahd swept the dejected girl into her arms.

'_are you ok Lors?'_ Lorna heard her godfather open communication through their bond.

'_just leave me alone!'_ Lorna thought bitterly, which immediately caused Snape to withdraw.

"Come on Lorna, why don't you tell us a bit more about yourself?" Jackson asked curiously having not really heard much about the newcomer,

"Well, I was brought up in a muggle children's home. I was left there by Dumbledore despite my parents wishes of being left with my godfather along with my brother." Lorna explained remembering her godfathers words about limiting who knew of their relationship.

"Did you not know about magic?" Emmanuel asked,

"Oh no, one of my godfathers took me to stay at his house every summer. He me magic from an early age, applied for a homeschooling permit and is now convinced that it won't be long until I whoop his arse in duelling!" Lorna grinned triumphantly "But during the year I went to a muggle comprehensive. I'm certainly gonna miss it!"

"Yeah but Hogwarts is so much better, you get to eat, sleep and learn – all in the same place!" Jackson smirked and then the warning bell chimed for them to head to first lesson, double charms.

Lorna had breezed her way through charms much to the annoyance of Axel, who was struggling to turn his pin-cushion into a miniature pig whereas Lorna had turned hers into an average sized monkey. The monkey was now sat proudly on Lorna's shoulder playing with a loose strand of her hair, professor Flitwick was beyond astounded and in his excitement had awarded Slytherin house fifty points.

Double charms was followed by a potions lessons with the new and rather batty potions professor, professor Slughorn. Lorna had been surprised to learn last night that Severus had been made defence against the dark arts teach. She knew it was a much stronger passion of his than potions and was thrilled that her godfather could now do something he loved.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorna

Chapter 13 –

The first day had gone rather easily for Lorna, luckily she hadn't bumped into Harry again but then again she hadn't seen Hermione or Ginny either and so her first few weeks carried on in the same manner.

Through Lorna's short time in Slytherin House she could tell that it was a mixed bunch of people, some fitting the stereo type but the majority sought their house as a safe haven from the trials and expectations of home. Naturally, Lorna's Gryffindor background and famous brother hadn't gone unnoticed by the more aristocratic house members and at present they saw it fit to remind Lorna of her place.

One particular evening Lorna was heading back down to the common room on her own, she had left her friends eating in the great hall whilst she went to fetch her books to begin study in the library. But on her way down she had met some frightful looking seventh years who were all looking for some fun to be had on their part.

"Oh look who it isn't." One of them snarled, "The glorious lost Potter, been snitching to your Gryffindor friends have you?"

Lorna just rolled her eyes, she remembered the letter she'd received from her muggle friend Matt after she'd mentioned the trouble she'd been having, he'd told her to just walk on by but after the first couple of beatings he'd suggested that she baffle them with words; it would probably confuse them.

"Anyone with half a brain cell would know that I have no contact with my brother and his precious house." Lorna smirked, "but then again, I suppose you are graced with that much of a brain are you?"

For a second the seventh years, which comprised of three lads, looked contemplative and a little confused but soon the cogs started to turn and they soon realised that Lorna had actually insulted them.

"You think you're so special. Well your brother isn't going to save you now." The advanced on her quickly and Lorna instantly knew that that hadn't been her smartest move at all.

The soon pushed her into an empty dungeon and began their assault on the poor girl who wouldn't give them the satisfaction of screaming, she'd been bullied before and she knew it was best to keep her mouth shut and stare hard at them as they reigned their blows upon her so that was what she did.

Soon it became too much for her and she began to slip away and into the darkness, she welcomed it and embraced it as if it were a doorway to her parents and eternal happiness.

* * *

"Lorna!"

"Can you hear me? Lorna?"

"Come on child, open your eyes for me."

Lorna could hear a voice calling her out of the darkness, she focused on it and soon found herself being lifted from her abyss. As she opened her eyes, they focused on the pale face of her godfather, his brows were arched in concern and his eyes showed fear and worry but they were not without a hint of anger.

"Oh thank merlin you're ok!" Snape cried as he took Lorna up into a relieved embrace.

"Professor get off!" Lorna snapped and pushed her godfather aside,

"Professor?" Snape looked confused, "We're in private, you always call me Severus in private." From this he knew she wasn't right, he'd tried to keep an eye on her but he couldn't be everywhere, he'd tried to set up weekly meetings between them but eventually they grinded to a halt.

"Where are you going?" He called as Lorna got up to leave, she couldn't deal with him at the moment.

"I'm going back to my dorm." Lorna said in an icy tone, she knew it wasn't his fault but she didn't want him fussing over her. He'd fussed before when she had been bullied in the muggle world but it had only gotten worse after that and so she didn't tell him, it wasn't worth it.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk about this." Snape stood tall and for a moment scared his goddaughter until he shrunk himself down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on Lors, you can tell me. This can stop here."

"Nothing is going on Uncle Sev." Lorna hoped the use of 'Uncle Sev' might make him relent but how wrong she was.

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "Don't make me enter your mind Lorna Marie Potter. I want an explanation as to why I found you in the dungeons unconscious and beaten to a pulp and don't say you tripped because both you and I know there isn't anyone less clumsy than you."

Lorna sighed, she hated having a godfather sometimes let alone a guardian, why should he give a damn about her wellbeing now? Just because she was at the same school as him? I shouldn't just work like that, truth be told, Lorna didn't need him.

"So I had an altercation, it's over. I'm alive, leave it alone." Lorna sighed, she was growing tired of this.

"You're just like your mother," Snape muttered,

"I wouldn't know." Lorna growled lowly but suddenly she felt her knees buckle as she fell to the floor in a heap. Her godfather gave a startled yelp and rushed to her side, he hastily picked her up and carried her to the room he had set up for Lorna since she was born but he had no time to reflect on the joy he had finally having his goddaughter reside in it.

Snape carefully laid Lorna on the bed and transfigured her into nightclothes whilst muttering, "You're staying here tonight and you're not going to argue." Not that Lorna could argue, she had passed out but Snape was assured that her health was not in danger and left the girl to slumber just as he heard a knock at his office door.

No one would be more shocked than Snape to see Harry Potter standing in his doorway with concern occupying every inch of his face. "Where's my sister?"


	14. Chapter 14

Lorna

Chapter 14 –

"Good evening to you too Potter." Snape growled as he allowed Harry to enter his quarters. "A pleasure as always."

Harry ignored the sarcasm from Snape and proceeded in his mission. "Where is she? Is she ok?!"

"How did you know she was hurt?" Snape pestered the boy, he was highly suspicious of him baring in mind what Lorna had told him and his attitude towards her. "Why do you care, you've pretty much disowned her haven't you?" Snape growled feeling like a wolf protecting its pack.

Harry was contemplative for a second before answering, "I overheard some of your seventh year snakes" Harry spat bitterly, "Bragging about how much they'd beaten her and hoped she was dying somewhere, said Hogwarts was getting boring and there was nothing like a good death to stir things up."

Snape wanted to throw up, the thoughts of his Slytherin's scared even him and he was a part of Voldemort's inner circle, had it not been for Snape's spy training then he would have stormed out of his quarters and throttled the bastards or cried; he wasn't quite sure, maybe both.

"Names Potter."

"Show me Lorna. I need to know she is ok." Snape could see Harry's distress and suddenly he could see Lily's loyal spirit come out in him, it made him smile slightly as he led the way to his goddaughters room.

Harry slowly came to his sisters side and kneeled down on the floor, she looked so pale and fragile but the perfect image of his mother, their mother. "Cernadas, Pollock, Hathorn, Knight, Lawes and Remih." Harry said monotonously.

"Thank you." Snape bowed his head as he turned to leave and fire call Dumbledore, "Stay as long as you like."

A couple of days later Lorna was up on her feet again and climbing the walls of her godfathers quarters. Snape hadn't talked about the attack but her friends had told her that the seventh years were currently in isolation until it could be established what was to be done with them.

Lorna had been pleasantly surprised when she had awoken to find her brother asleep beside her kneeling on the floor, head slumped on the bed with his hand clutching hers. From then on the brother and sister began to re-build their relationship and decided that they should not allow house to create a boundary after all they were the only family they had.

Harry had opened up to Lorna and told her how he had been jealous of her bond with her godfather particularly after the death of Sirius and it was then that she could see he wasn't dealing with his death very well. Lorna had curled up into her brothers side that night, as he had talked endlessly about his beloved godfather, his guilt of his death and cedric's, as well as their parents.

Lorna was shocked, Harry had seemed such a well rounded and level headed person; she had never imagined he was carrying around such guilt. Harry had admitted that he was in contact with a counsellor based at 's who was a friend of Remus', he had been talking frequently via owl with the chap and he was slowly beginning to see that it wasn't all his fault and he deserved none of it. Lorna also believed it had helped when she admitted she felt guilty for her parents death also much to the disapproval of her godfather.

"I think you're strong enough to go back to classes now Lors." Snape said one afternoon as she played wizards chess with her brother.

"Finally!" Lorna jumped for joy, "Does this mean I can move back into my dorm now too?" Lorna beamed at Snape as he nodded, Harry smiled at the delight on his sisters face but felt a bit worried, would they still hang out if she moved back to Slytherin house and then it dawned on him; they'd have to hang around in public, that was bound to get the school talking.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll still play chess with you and stuff. We'll use the room of requirement if you want." Lorna smiled at him which gave him courage.

"No, why should we hide away?" Harry smiled back, "I'm not going to be pig-headed anymore, you're my sister no matter whether your crest is a snake, badger, eagle or a lion!"

Snape smirked from the corner having heard Harry's statement but refrained from commenting, he'd made a promise to Lorna to be nice to Harry whilst she was around and so far he was doing well.

"Oh and Lorna," He said as she and Harry got up to leave, "I'm afraid I'm going to be remaining at Hogwarts."

"You can come to the Weasley's with me." Harry piped up,

"No it's ok Harry, Ron hates me enough so I think i'll just hang out here. Besides, I think Axel is staying over Christmas so i'll keep him company." Lorna smiled, "I'll see you in the morning Harry, if that's ok? I want to catch up with my friends."

"By all means, but I'm going to walk you down to your portrait." Harry said and put up a hand to stop his sister protesting. "Your godfather would hang, draw and quarter me if I didn't."

"Merlin's beard, the boy can think of others beside himself." Snape muttered which earned him a hard stare from Lorna but it didn't faze him as the siblings left his quarters and he settled down to mark some papers.

The walk to the Slytherin common room sent many heads a turning as the siblings chatted happily side by side, neither of them bothered by the stares they were getting. "Goodnight Lorna, I'll see you tomorrow, rest well." With that he hugged his sister and watched her disappear behind her portrait.

Lorna was greeted warmly by her fellow housemates and was delighted when she was immediately filled in on all the gossip and happenings that had occurred whilst she was away and staying at her godfathers.


	15. Chapter 15

Lorna

Chapter 15 –

The remaining December weeks soon disappeared and Lorna found herself waking up after a pleasant sleep to an empty dormitory, it was the Christmas holiday and her fellow fourth years had all gone home. Axel had previously said that he was to be remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas but an urgent owl from his brother had taken him home, apparently his grandfather wasn't well and the family had been told that he was likely to depart in the coming weeks maybe days.

Lorna had hugged her friend as he left via floo from her godfathers office, Axel had really not wanted to leave Lorna alone but she had assured him that she would be fine and he should say goodbye to his grandfather before he regretted it.

Lorna sighed lightly and rose from her bed; today was Christmas day and she already knew it was going to be a lonely one. Severus had been called away on a 'mission' and had refused to give any details just that it was vital he left two days previous and he didn't know when he would return. Harry was staying at Ron's and although she had been invited by Ginny and Harry she couldn't bring herself to go, she wanted her brother to sort things out with Ron.

Lorna cast a tempus charm and found it to be just past 9am, still an acceptable time to be in her pyjamas so in that case she threw on her emerald Slytherin hoodie and revelled in how cosy and comforting it was. The hoodies had been a new addition to the uniform to be worn on weekends and in the evenings outside of the regular school uniform, Lorna had also opted for the smart looking green polo shirt with the Slytherin logo.

She wandered down to the fourth year common room and found it cold and unwelcoming, it felt strange to be alone in the common room so she walked down to the main common room hoping to curl up in front of the fire with the book that Matt had bought her for Christmas. Taking up a seat in front of the fire, Lorna jumped when a silky voice spoke from her left.

"Hello there." Lorna melted in that very moment, sat to her left was none other than Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince.

"I'm so...rry, I didn't know anyone else was staying over the holidays." Lorna tried to compose herself but truth be told Draco made her nervous, not just because of his looks but the power he had.

"It's ok, I didn't think anyone else was staying either. I'm Draco Malfoy." He stretched out his hand very gentlemanly towards Lorna who shook it lightly.

"Lorna Potter." She whispered,

"Pleased to meet you Miss Potter and Merry Christmas." Draco smiled as did Lorna who was relieved that Draco did not seem to be repelled by her surname unlike the rest of Slytherin house save her year.

"Merry Christmas Mr Malfoy, why aren't you with your family over Christmas if you don't mind my asking?"

For a moment Lorna wished she hadn't said anything, Draco squirmed awkwardly for a moment before smiling having decided the girl could be trusted. "My home really isn't one i wish to be in at the moment, I don't know how much you know about my family but we're not exactly well liked. My father is even in Azkaban but I must tell you that I am not like that."

Lorna was speechless, she'd heard about the Malfoy family from her godfather but she had not honestly formed an opinion of the Malfoy's only son. She studied him for a moment and took in the honesty in his eyes and how sincere he seemed to be, she was cautious, why was he being so open?

"I don't understand why you're so open with me when you actually seem so defensive around others?" Lorna wasn't sure whether she had just jepodised the only possible friend she had during the next ten days but she had to know, she was not going to be hurt by the guy she would not be another notch on his belt.

"I don't know. You haven't grown up in the wizarding world, you don't know what my family has done, what it stands for. You're impartial, you, well i'm hoping this case, haven't already judged me before getting to know me."

"How did you know i haven't really grown up in the wizarding world?" Lorna eyed him suspiciously.

"My godfather is also your godfather, he's so fond of you." Draco smiled and suddenly Lorna believed she could trust the Slytherin prince but naturally she'd still be cautious. "I understand if you're hesitant, I heard about what those seventh years did to you, I hope you're ok now though?"

"I'm on the mend." Lorna nodded and as the pair descended into an uncomfortable silence in came their shared godfather.

"Uncle Sev!" Lorna bounded into her godfather's arms, happy to see him alive.

"Hello Lors, Draco." Severus nodded to his godson as he hugged Lorna.

"Severus." Draco responded respectfully, "Merry Christmas."

"Why thank you Draco, don't mind if I join you do you?" Severus smiled slightly as he sat in front of the fireplace.

"Uncle Sev, you never told me that you had a godson!" Lorna said sitting on the floor between the two but closest to the warm fire.

"I know Lorna but the less the pair of you knew about each other the better, both of you are very precious to me and I wanted to keep both of you safe. Draco would arrive at my house for a few days before I picked you up Lorna or at the end of your stay, it was the perfect situation but I understand how lonely both of you must have been during the summers." Severus explained in a roundabout way but Lorna and Draco just nodded.

"Now come on you two, if you get dressed Lorna we can spend the day together in my quarters. I may even cook for you." Severus smiled and with that Lorna left to get dressed whilst Draco and her godfather waited for her.

_______________

Lorna and Draco had spent a pleasant day with their godfather and just enjoyed the privacy of the celebration, not having to worry about what people thought or having to hide their relationship.

Eventually the pair left Severus' company to return to Slytherin house, they were reluctant but Severus had been called to Dumbledore's office immediately and they both knew what that meant. The pair settled beside the fire once more deciding that it was too early to go to bed but the difference this time was that they sat together on the sofa in front of the fire, which was still roaring magnificently.

Draco and Lorna chatted happily about nothing in particular until Lorna curled into Draco's side without invitation or protest, she yawned and then seemed to nod off into a peaceful sleep. Draco kissed her head lightly and summoned his duvet to throw over the two of them as he too nodded off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all! Sorry the uploads are few and far between at the moment, I've just finished my first lot of AS exams and things have been really difficult lately, I'll try and be better... sorry x**

**

* * *

  
**

Lorna

Chapter 16 –

Draco woke the next morning alone on the sofa with the fire a dull flame before him, he was confused for a moment having sworn he had fallen asleep with a Lorna in his arms. Soon it dawned on him what had possibly happened, the girl must have had a shock when she had woken up with her brothers enemy and godfathers godson.

And how right Draco was because Lorna was sat beside the Black Lake surrounded by a heating charm as she owled her brother. She wasn't sure whether to tell him or not but Harry soon guessed that there was something wrong with his sister, he assessed her grammar and discovered it not to be up to her normal standard and she didn't even seem to be bothered by his poor spelling; most peculiar.

Lorna's peace and quiet was interrupted by the unannounced arrival of the Headmaster who tried to convince Lorna that he was merely on a morning walk. Lorna didn't trust the man, she resented him for separating her and Harry; he didn't have the right to. She didn't buy his 'I was protecting you' routine and she knew Harry, Severus and even Remus didn't believe it either.

As the elderly man sat down Lorna swallowed a groan as the old coot tried to talk to her. "Honestly headmaster, just leave it." She muttered, she didn't want to hear his excuses.

"But you must understand that Harry is so important in this war." Dumbledore informed Lorna of a fact every single wizard in the world knew.

"And what does that have to do with anything? If he had been so important to you then you would never have left him with those muggles with no protection and don't give me this rubbish about blood wards because you know i'm smarter than that." Lorna was seething, this man was not going to get the better of her.

"You have much of Severus in you."

"Hmmm, that would be because he was the closest thing I had to family until recently. Many may find a Potter-Snape alligence unforgivable but I don't care what others think, that's why you'll find me sat in the library with Hermione and Ginny or helping Ebony in Ravenclaw out." Lorna said defensively.

"Will you or your brother ever forgive me?" Dumbledore said sadly and Lorna was almost convinced had it not been his weird twitching hand.

"That is up to my brother but we're not under your control anymore Dumbledore, allow my brother to grow up like every teen deserves to. He does not need to pressures of having to be the saviour of the world, for god's sake he's got enough to worry out with his NEWTs coming up!" Lorna nearly laughed but Dumbledore seemed taken a back.

"I see you have your opinion Miss Potter, I shall no longer intrude on your peace and quiet. Give my regards to Mr. Malfoy when you see him later." He said as he retreated back to the castle.

That man sure did give Lorna the creeps, it was very much like the muggle expression of 'Big brother is watching'. Just then Lorna was disturbed once more but this time by Draco who had come to search for her.

"There you are, I was a bit concerned when I found you gone this morning." Draco smiled as he sat down beside Lorna casting a heating charm around himself similar to Lorna's.

"I'm sorry." Lorna muttered sheepishly, she did honestly like the guy but when she had woken up that morning she had had the fright of her life, relationships with boys were not really a common occurrence for Lorna.

"What are you sorry for?" Draco was confused to say the least, what did Lorna have to be sorry for?

"I just... I don't know." Lorna sighed, Draco responded by putting his arm around the girl and pulling her close to him.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to sweetheart, let's get to know each other first hey?" This was far from the Draco Malfoy she'd heard about and she was still cautious, she tried her best not to listen to gossip but the stories she'd heard; user, egotistic, death eater.

Lorna sat for a moment in Draco's arms and breathed, this felt great; so comforting. At that very moment Lorna missed Matt her muggle friend, but she also recognised that this feeling was different from the times Matt had held her in his arms.

"Ok." Lorna said softly, "Let's get to know each other and see what happens." Draco smiled warmly at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sounds good to me." For the briefest of moments the pair forgot about their families histories and enjoyed each other's company, Draco knew Lucius would disown him if anything were to happen between him and Lorna and that James Potter would be turning in his grave but it was time to bury the past; only happiness mattered, not the blasted war!

* * *

Lorna enjoyed the following days just getting to know Draco and discovering how considerate he could be, she still dreaded telling Harry about her sudden friendship with his nemesis but she was just enjoying herself for change and not worrying about what other people would say.

When everyone returned to Hogwarts Lorna wasn't sure whether to tell people or not, Draco had told her that he was going to stand by her decision whatever it was and the pair had decided that if they were going to date it was certainly not going to be before the summer. Draco had confessed that he didn't know what the next six months held for him but Lorna had silenced him saying that they had to live in the moment.

Once classes resumed Lorna and Draco had less time to spend together as Lorna resumed her busy schedule as well as spending time with her brother and his friends as well as her own, the months dragged on and Harry and his friends were still none the wiser about her and Draco until one day she had to tell them.

Hermione had taken Lorna down to watch Ginny and Harry at their quidditch practise one afternoon and it was then that Lorna spilled the beans. "Hermione, I've got something I need to tell you."

Hermione studied Lorna for a moment and then guessed what the girl was battling to tell her, "You're friends with Draco aren't you?" She said and laughed at the shocked expression on the younger girls face.

"How did you know!?" Lorna stuttered,

"The three of us saw the pair of you by the lake a few weekends ago and yes Harry knows." Hermione saw Lorna was going to interrupt and beat her to it. "He's not angry, I think he's too scared of losing you again. He's just waiting for you to tell him."

As if on queue; Ginny and Harry walked over, Hermione hugged Lorna muttering "Just tell him." Then took Ginny by the hand and left the siblings to talk. Harry and Lorna sat silently for a moment before Lorna said "Draco and I are friends."

Harry was contemplative for a moment before sighing, "Although I'll never love the idea, I am not going to stop you seeing him and I'm sure Snape will never let anything happen to you so i'll just have to trust for him to step in." Lorna hugged her brother tightly and ignored the grimace that was rising as she felt herself drenched in his sweat.

"He's not a death eater you know." Lorna whispered softly, "He hates that kinda thing, it's all his father." Lorna closed her eyes, not knowing what Harry's response was going to be.

"Hermione has been trying to convince me of the same, I will never be best friends with the guy but part of me always knew there was some good in him no matter how small and I'm sure you'll bring it out in him." Harry smiled and kissed his sister on the top of the head, unbeknown to the siblings, Dumbledore was watching from a far and was cursing at how close the Potters had become it was going to be harder to target Harry now and that angered the wizard greatly.


	17. Chapter 17

Lorna

Chapter 17 –

"Lors?" Draco eyed her up with concern as she opened her mail. "What's up, are you ok? You've gone deadly pale even for a Slytherin." Draco tried to joke but it wasn't getting through to her.

"Lorna?" Tilly rubbed her best friends arm gently, they had been happily eating breakfast until Lorna had received an unexpected owl. Lorna dropped the letter onto her empty plate and instantly burst into tears.

Tilly gathered the sobbing girl up into her arms as Axel took the letter and read through it to see what had upset the girl. "It's her muggle friend." He announced sadly.

"He's dying. He's got a muggle disease, leukaemia." Lorna sobbed harder than ever before and it wasn't long before her brother had spotted her distress and rushed over.

"Lorna what's up darlin'?" Draco quickly scooted along the bench to allow Harry to sit beside his sister, this caused many tongues to wag; Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sat together at the Slytherin table for all to see, all because of the new girl?

"Matt's dying Harry." Lorna dived into her brothers arms, "I have to see him."

"shush... it's ok Lorna, we'll sort it out I promise. You'll see him don't worry." Harry hugged the girl tighter as the bell rang for first lesson.

"You're not in a fit state to go to lessons Lorna, let me take you down to Snape's office eh?" Draco said softly but Harry didn't look ready to let her go with him. "I promise I'll look after her Potter."

"I'm not leaving her," Harry growled.

"Problem Mr. Potter?" Came the snarling voice of Professor Snape.

"It's Lorna's muggle friend sir, I don't want to leave her whilst she's this upset." Harry said rubbing soothing circles into his sisters back.

"I will take it from here Mr. Potter, you may come and see her later." Snape said with authority.

"But sir..." Harry began to whine, but Snape cut him off.

"You have classes to attend, as do the rest of you. I can help Miss Potter catch up if needs be." With that Snape seemed to lift an emotionally paralysed Lorna out of her seat and guide her towards his office leaving both Draco and Harry desperate to follow her.

* * *

Snape placed Lorna carefully down on the sofa whilst he busied himself to arrange cover for his lessons. Severus had hoped that Dumbledore would be complacent but the old coot wittered on about favouring students and how Lorna should keep her education and emotional welfare separate; this angered Severus greatly as he argued that he would do it for any of his Slytherins and had done over the years. That cornered him.

Lorna still hadn't said a word in the quarter of an hour they had been in his office and it was starting to concern Severus as he crouched in front of her. Severus slowly lifted up Lorna's chin but she still insisted on looking at the floor in complete shock.

Suddenly Severus just lunged forward and engulfed Lorna and this kick started her emotions as she burst into tears. "Matt's going to die, I should be able to fix him."

"What do you mean Lors?" Snape asked as the girl rambled on incoherently.

"Matt has cancer, I should be able to cure him with my magic!" Lorna snapped angrily.

"You know we don't have that kind of magic Lorna, I know you want to help but we can't." Snape sighed as he rocked Lorna trying to help her stifle the sobs.

"I know but we should be able to." Lorna huffed and Severus was reminded of the time he'd told Lorna she wasn't able to meet her brother, she'd sulked for an entire week but she had soon given in when he had given her a teeth rotting amount of chocolate.

"Why don't we go and visit your friend?" Severus said eventually, "All my lessons are covered for the day and you're not going to be able to concerntrate." Lorna looked up at her godfather and smiled slightly.

"Can Harry come with me? Matt's been pestering to meet him and well..." Lorna trailed off,

"If we must." Snape sighed knowing he couldn't really deny Lorna the extra support especially since the siblings had been growing so close but Severus half suspected she'd ask for Draco instead. "Why don't you go and get changed into your muggle clothes whilst I fetch Potter and organise a portkey."

* * *

Lorna entered her dormitory and picked up the photo frame containing the photo of her and Matt, she couldn't comprehend what was happening. Matt had been so brief yet so clear in his letter, he had put off telling her not wanting to jeopardise her education whilst he battled through chemotherapy and hair loss. The cancer had taken hold of him so quickly and Matt's immune system just couldn't fight it and now they were predicting that he wouldn't last much longer.

Part of Lorna hated him for not telling her but the other part of her loved him for trying to protect her, that's just who Matt was and boy did that annoy her! Lorna changed from her uniform into skinny jeans and her Slytherin hoody, she needed the comfort right now. Lorna put on her black slip on shoes and glanced at the photo of her muggle friends in happier times trying to prepare herself for what Matt would look like as he lost his fight to cancer.

Harry hugged his sister as she re-entered Severus' office and the three of them wordlessly clutched onto the port-key as it took them to Grimmauld Place so that they could travel across London without popping up all over the place and arousing suspicion.

Lorna glasped Harry's hand tightly as she felt him tense at the sight of Grimmauld Place, she was thankful that Severus instantly marched them out of the door and towards the muggle bus stop. The ride was again, done in silence as Lorna leaned her head on Harry's shoulder desperately trying not to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

Lorna

Summary : After Sirius' death, Remus receives a letter from a muggle orphanage. It turns out that Sirius had been searching for a girl and not just any girl; the youngest Potter girl believed dead and who was in fact very much alive.

Chapter 18 –

Lorna stood outside Matt's room shaking, she couldn't enter the room and see him. Harry was stood beside her as was Severus but Lorna knew she had to do this on her own. Eventually she pushed the door lightly and entered the room to find her best friend a shadow of his former self.

There was Matt hooked up to scary looking machines all beeping in their own rhythm, but the smile on his face was the only thing Lorna could connect to how her best friend used to be. "Hi Lors." Matt beamed at her but Lorna was frozen to the spot and then Harry took the initiative and stepped in behind Lorna and pushed her towards Matt's bed.

"So you're the infamous Matt? I'm Harry the older brother." Harry smiled shaking Matt's hand eagerly.

"And you're Harry, the troublesome brother, the one to keep my Lorna safe eh?" Matt nodded his head but the mood was shifted as Lorna spoke her first words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The tears were daring to fall as she muttered her words.

"I couldn't ruin your new life, your letters had so much happiness in them. Knowing you were happy kept me going." Matt explained solemnly.

"Matt..." Lorna dived towards Matt and hugged him tight. "You're such an idiot."

"Shut it doofus," Matt laughed as Lorna positioned herself beside him on the bed, "So come on, fill me in on all the gossip. I want to know all about this Draco fellow."

Lorna blushed and as Harry pulled up a chair, Lorna began to talk away and Matt's cancer was temporarily forgotten as the best friends were in each other's company for the first time since August.

"Do you remember when I first discovered your magic?" Matt giggled,

"Oh yeah, I turned your hair green because you wouldn't put me down!!!" Lorna hit him playfully in the arm giggling herself. "When did your magic show itself Harry?"

"I let a snake loose from its glass enclosure at the zoo." Harry smiled triumphantly to which Lorna mumbled, "Show off."

"You're just jealous little sis, everyone can turn someone elses hair a different colour. That's basic." Harry laughed.

"Oh shush."

"Lorna's never liked being beaten at things." Matt laughed, "I remember when Ashleigh beat you on the maths test one time. You went in a right mood."

"Alright alright it's not pick on Lorna day." She huffed whilst the boys continued laughing together.

* * *

Matt's mum entered the room and smiled seeing Lorna and Matt so happy in each other's company. She was joined by Severus who wanted to see who his goddaughters best friend was, the adults smiled at the tranquillity and peace in the room as the children talked happily together.

"Let's take some pictures eh? Especially whilst this one's looking so healthy" Matt's mum Karen smiled brandishing a digital camera. Lorna and Matt laughed as they saw Severus' quizzical face and puzzlement as he looked at the camera.

"So let's have Lorna and Matty first eh?" And with that the photos just kept rolling, with smiles and flashes Matt mentioned how this was the happiest he'd seen his mum in months.

"Care for a coffee and what about you Harry?" Karen asked smiling and taking the hint Harry and Severus followed Karen down to the canteen as Lorna snuggled into Matt's arms.

"You'll always be my number one girl Lorna." Matt whispered as he kissed the top of her head sleepily.

"I'll love you forever Matt." Lorna whispered looking up at Matt but she saw his eyes close and watch his chest rise in a deep breath but she never saw it rise again.

"Matt?" Lorna smiled, "Matt! MATT?" She panicked as she couldn't get a response, her fist slammed down on the emergency call button as she screamed for help. _Severus!_ Lorna cried through her bond as the tears began to flow. Matt wasn't allowed to die, she needed him, he was supposed to be invincible.

Severus came rushing in with Karen and immediately realised what was happening, he gathered his goddaughter up in his arms as they watched the doctors and nurses frantically check for a pulse.

"He's gone." The doctor said solemnly and Karen howled as Lorna crumpled into Severus' arms.

Harry felt at a loss, he had a hysterical mother on his right and his shattered sister on his left. But at least Lorna had Severus so Harry rubbed Karen's back tentatively then suddenly he found the woman in his arms desperate for some sort of comfort.

* * *

The funeral had been as nice as a funeral could be, a lot of people from Lorna's muggle high school turned up all hugging Lorna and wishing her well, it was then that the bond Matt and Lorna shared became so apparent to Severus and Harry when it was so clear to everyone else.

Lorna sat amongst her friends for the service whilst Severus and Harry remained at the back, there to support Lorna should she need it. Lorna had said a tearful goodbye to Ashleigh, Nikki, Simon and Dan before sitting beside Matt's grave sobbing.

To say Lorna was devastated was an understatement, she felt empty and didn't really know what to do about it. Severus and Harry hadn't heard a peep out of Lorna since the funeral and hoped their return to Hogwarts to be amongst friends would improve her mood, naturally she was grieving but she needed to move on with her life.

The weeks grew on and Lorna slowly began to rebuild her life, she regularly used the post office in Hogsmede to keep in touch with her Muggle friends but if she was honest, since losing matt she had nothing left in the muggle word but pain and anger.

Draco saw the greatest change in Lorna, she started spending more and more time with him in the evenings but he also encouraged her to spend her weekends with her friends or brother. Lorna seemed to be taking each day as it came and that seemed to bring out the best in the girl, Draco could tell by now that she wanted more from the relationship but he refused whilst she was still grieving for Matt, plus Snape would kill him.

The term came to a close quickly and Lorna looked forward to spending her summer in the wizarding world for a change; her whole summer. Draco's father had agreed to allow Draco to reside at Snape's for the entire summer on the condition that Severus trained him. Lorna had known about Draco being in Voldemorts company for a few months now, but she trusted him enough to know that he had no intention of taking the mark, he only had to play the part.

Of course, Severus had no real intention of training Draco after all the lad was a skilled occlumens and could protect his mind from anybody who tried to gain access. Instead Severus just wanted to keep Draco safe from Voldemorts clutches, he had been lured in at Draco's age and had never been able to get out. He didn't want that for Draco.

Lorna had been thrilled when she learnt that Draco was to be staying with her over the summer but the question was where would Harry stay? As far as Lorna knew, he hated living with the Dursley's but he still hated the thought of going back to Grimmauld Place after the death of Sirius a year ago. Naturally Severus refused to have Harry in his house and Harry agreed especially when it was discussed that if an unwanted guest was to turn up then there would be a field day if Harry was found at Snape's.

So it was decided that Harry would reside with the Weasley's for the few weeks until his seventeenth birthday and then would live with Remus since he was free to do as he wished, he was happy as long as he didn't have to return to the Dursley's.

"See you on your birthday bro" Lorna smiled as her brother gathered her up in his arms.

"Try to keep out of trouble." Harry joked, "Obviously you can prank Snape on me." He laughed.

"Of course," Lorna smiled and then waved goodbye to her brother as he boarded the train joining Hermione and Ginny.

"You'll see him soon hun." Draco said pulling Lorna in close to him, she had already said her goodbyes to her friends and had a detailed plan of when she would be visiting each one of them. But with Harry it was different, she hoped to see him on his birthday but the Weasley's were the ones hosting the party and she wasn't really sure how that was going to pan out.

"I know." She sighed, "Hey let's walk up to the castle and see how Severus' doing with the packing, I want to get out of here."


	19. Chapter 19

Lorna

Chapter 19 –

"I wish you would stop worrying." Draco said lightly as he drew circles on the back of Lorna's hand which was clasped in his.

"I know he'll be fine but he's been gone ages!" Lorna sighed as she repositioned herself in Draco's arms. Severus had been called out on a mission and had been gone too long for Lorna's liking although Draco knew he would be perfectly fine.

"He's been gone two days, chill out and stop twitching, it's uncomfortable. You're heavy enough as it is!" Draco joked and Lorna sat up in mock shock. Draco laughed and pulled her back down, laughing more at her lack of resistance.

Lorna smiled, this summer had been great so far and there were still four and a half weeks left to go. Lorna had introduced Draco to her muggle friends and met up with them in London a few times and had even shown Draco the wonders of the internet in a local internet cafe.

But the best thing about the summer had been Draco asking her to be his girlfriend, naturally everyone knew it was coming but it was nice to finally be asked all the same. Severus had given them both 'the talk' but Draco was the perfect gentleman and promised Severus that nothing would happen until Lorna was ready or legal for that matter.

"Can I join you?" Lorna rapidly sat up, winding Draco as she heard the familiar voice of her godfather.

"Sev!" Lorna bounced into Severus' expecting arms whilst Draco sat up to see his godfather looking relieved to be home and to see Lorna safe and well.

"I thought you two might be up here, these two were sitting on the kitchen table waiting for you when i got home." Severus produced two envelopes from the pocket of his black slacks as he sat down beside his godchildren.

"Thanks Severus." Draco smiled, he knew they were his exam results from his pre-NEWT exams but he wasn't really that concerned by them. He was more curious as to why Lorna had received a letter.

"It says they want me to skip fourth year," Lorna said in complete shock as she read her letter, "I'm going to be a fifth year as of September."

"Pardon?" Severus was just as shocked as Draco by the news as he read Lorna's letter. "I wonder what the old coot is up to."

"I don't care, I'm going to graduate only two years after Draco and not three." Lorna beamed.

"That's still a long time." Severus muttered,

"Yeah, who says we'll still be together then?" Draco joked and Lorna hit him playfully.

"Hmm, I stopped by Headquarters on my way back and I saw Harry." Severus said casually, suddenly Lorna's ears perked up as if she were a rabbit. Lorna hadn't had chance to see Harry since the Weasley's wouldn't let him out of their sight and Lorna was corrupt and likely to join the dark side according to Molly and Ron.

"What did he say? What about his party? How is he? When can I see him?" Lorna chirped and Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Molly has refused to have you anywhere near her house and me for that matter," Severus paused to see the disappointed look on Lorna's face. "so Remus is hosting the party and Harry has asked if Draco would like to come as well. He looks a bit pale but at least he looks like he's been eating unlike a certain someone." Severus poked Lorna's ribs as he glared at Draco.

"Hey you try getting food in this one when she doesn't want it!" Draco moaned,

"Honestly Draco, you're seventeen! Use your magic!" Snape berated and then smirked as Draco looked sheepish causing Lorna to laugh.

"But seriously Lors, your obsession with your weight and food is ridiculous and..."

"Common in most girls my age, leave it be Sev." Lorna joked but it wasn't returned. "Ok, sorry."

"Good, now unlike you two, I have things i need to do today. Don't stay out too late" With that Severus stood and apparated back to his house.

"So what was in your letter Draco?" Lorna asked,

"I'm assuming it's my preNEWTS results." Draco said finally opening his letter but instead a green badge fell onto his lap. He'd made Head Boy.

"Erm... wow." Was all Draco could bring himself to say.

* * *

Ever since the date of Harry's birthday party had been set, Lorna had been more excitable than normal. She'd changed what she was going to wear multiple times and had even began planning Draco's outfit which amused him greatly as she tried to make him wear the pink shirt she had bought him for his birthday. Naturally, Lorna had bought Harry's present months in advance but now she had to find Draco something to give to him and so she had planned a weekend in Diagon Alley for the pair of them.

Thankfully the day of the party came around quickly and before Draco knew it Lorna had managed to get him into the pink shirt and they were stood on Remus' door step. Draco wore the light pink shirt buttoned down with black slacks and polished black shoes whilst Lorna wore a pretty summer dress which she had purchased on their shopping trip. Draco held her closely against his waist as Severus stood behind them in black slacks and a white shirt which was bound to leave everybody speechless.

"Remus" Lorna bounced into her other godfather's arms and beamed at him, she's heard that he was now dating that Tonks woman and as long as he was happy so was she.

"Hey Littlen', Severus and my, hello there Draco." Remus greeted even if he was a little surprised to see Draco.

"Professor Lupin." Draco nodded smartly as they entered the house and were led towards the festivities.

Lorna eagerly led Draco by the hand towards the noises coming from the back garden. She yelped suddenly as she was grabbed around the waist and bear hugged. "Hey sis, miss me?" Harry purred in her ear.

"HARRY!" She rejoiced in the arms of her brother, "I've missed you like you wouldn't believe." It was true, Lorna had missed Harry a lot which was strange considering they hadn't spent that much time together whilst at school. She supposed it was because at Hogwarts she knew he were there whereas he wasn't during the summer.

"Hello Harry, these are for you. Happy Birthday." Draco smiled one of his genuine smiles and Harry returned it, he had to be nice to the guy as Harry really didn't want to deal with her fiery temper.

Hermione and Ginny greeted Draco in a similar manner and he them but the rest of the Gryffindor's didn't want anything to do with him and in the end Draco wasn't at all that bothered about it. For the duration of the party Lorna and Draco sat with Hermione and Ginny whom Lorna was thrilled to see was now dating Harry. Every now and again Lorna looked up to see Severus genuinely enjoying the company of others without conversation about the war and what lay ahead, it was time to live in the moment.

As the sun began to set, Harry's guests departed leaving just the five of them sat watching the glorious sunset. Remus and Severus had long since moved inside in search of a fire whiskey, Lorna was surprised at how well behaved her godfather had been throughout the day; there had been no snide remarks or glaring accept for Molly and Ron but that was justified. In fact, when Lorna had wandered over to get a drink she could have sworn she had heard Remus and Severus reminiscing about Lily and how her and Harry had all the best qualities of their mother.

With Harry now residing at Remus' he was able to spent a lot more time with Lorna and that was how the summer played out, Draco even introduced Hermione to Blaise who was another Slytherin in support of the light side. She had been made Head Girl and would be residing with Draco in their own private quarters; they were both glad they had had this summer to get to know each other rather than having a year filled with hostility.

To Harry, Lorna, Ginny, Draco, Blaise and Hermione, their friendship didn't seem to cause a problem or concern but it wasn't until they met each other on the platform at Kings Cross Station that they realised it could be a problem.


	20. Chapter 20

Lorna

Chapter 20 -

**A/N: Apologies there was an error in the previous chapter, Lorna is going into SIXTH and will graduate a year after Draco. **

As Lorna walked hand in hand with Draco onto the platform, it became apparent that their relationship was going to cause a problem for the student body. Draco felt Lorna tense up and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry sweetheart"

"But Draco, your father is bound to find out now." Lorna panicked

"And let him. I love you, nothing and no one will ever change that." Draco smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Lorna was thankful that she hadn't walked onto the platform with her Gryffindor friends either, the school was going to have a hard time dealing with a Potter/Malfoy relationship let alone Gryffindor/Slytherin friendships.

Draco steered a nervous Lorna through the crowd of gormless staring people until they reached the Slytherin compartment of the train, well at least, the compartment the Slytherin's had marked as theirs over the years.

Lorna smiled as she saw her friends sat together in a booth, they were all chatting happily and waved excitedly when they saw her, she was yet to tell them that she would now be a sixth year and not a fifth year like them.

"I've got to go and sit with the prefects babe." Draco said kissing Lorna's hand lightly to get her attention. "I'll come and find you when we're done." With that he bent down and kissed the brunette tenderly and left her standing in the middle of the carriage with a dopey look on her face.

"Oh my god. You're really dating the Slytherin Prince." Tilly screamed as Lorna sat down across from her near the window. "I mean, I read your letters but seeing it with my own eyes is something else."

"Well done." Tilly smiled as she finally decided to hug Lorna, "I'm so glad that you're happy."

And with that the group of friends began talking happily together as they journied to Hogwarts for what was to be a gossip filled year.

* * *

Draco and Lorna had sat side by side at dinner and enjoyed many a hateful look from Pansy Parkinson, both laughing it off as if it was some two year old having a tantrum. Draco and Hermione had been introduced to the school as Head Girl and Head Boy and were met by an ecstatic clap from Lorna, Harry, Ginny and Blaise. The school just believed this was in favour of their individual houses but for the four of them it was an applause for their friendship and unity.

When the feast had ended, Lorna went back to the Slytherin common room with her friends as she prepared to tell them about her transfer into sixth year. Lorna wasn't sure what their reactions would be, Ginny had been thrilled that Lorna would be joining her in her classes especially since sixth year meant that all the classes were mixed houses as students chose which subjects they wanted to continue into NEWTs. Lorna was concerned that she hadn't completed her OWL's but after a letter from the minister of education she had been informed that her OWLs weren't important in finding her a future career and that he wished her all the luck for her NEWTs.

"Guys, I've got something to tell you." Lorna said as she watched the others settled down in their dorm living room.

"Go ahead Lors, why are you looking so worried?" Axel asked patting as space next to him on one of the sofas.

"Don't hate me, but I've been transferred to sixth year." Lorna sighed and then quickly mentioned. "But i'm still dorming with you and hanging out with you and stuff, i just won't be in any of your classes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be thick Lorna!" Jackson roared with laughter, "You know what this means? You can help us when we get to sixth year next year!" And with that the entirety of Slytherin fifth year and Lorna, burst into fits of laughter. Lorna smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

The term continued pleasantly with Lorna splitting her time between her friends, Draco and her brother. On the night of Matt's birthday, Lorna, Harry and Draco went into Hogsmede for a celebratory dinner and the three of them chatted happily as if there were no rivalries or war.

However, naturally, the boat was rocked soon enough and it came from the hurricane that was the rage of Lucius Malfoy. One afternoon whilst Lorna and Draco were heading down towards Hogsmede Lucius Malfoy crossed the lover's path and boy was he angry.

"So, this is the infamous Lorna Potter? A half blood, a blood traitor and dating my heir?" Lucius' lipped curled,

"Leave her be father." Draco stepped boldly in front of Lorna. "Don't speak to her like that."

"What you think is love has turned you into a fool Draco," Lucius snarled at his son as he circled the pair of them. Lucius raised his wand and was matched by Draco and Lorna. "Admirable that your little girlfriend thinks she can defend you from my punishment. You have disgraced this family, you don't deserve the Malfoy name. Wait until our Master hears of this."

"No doubt he knows already and do not worry, I have not considered you my father for a very long time so whether I am worthy of the Malfoy name or not it makes no difference to me." Draco smirked cockily at his father trying to put on a brave face for Lorna.

"CRUCIO" Lucius screamed having had enough of talking, Lorna screamed as she watched in horror.

Draco dropped straight to the floor in a heap, he writhed in silent pain as he refused to open his mouth and give his father the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Lorna finally remembered her wand as she screamed "Expelliarmus." In Lucius' attempt to cause Draco pain he'd been unable to prepare himself for his wand to fly out of his hand.

"You stupid girl." Lucius turned on Lorna. "Diffindo!" He roared and Lorna screamed as she felt her arm split open. Draco was quick to react with a shield charm as he held Lorna close to him, ignoring his own pain.

"You'll pay for this Potter, see you tonight Draco." Lucius hissed as he disapperated.

"Take it I have a meeting tonight," Draco sighed as he collapsed against Lorna as they both melted to the floor.

'_SEVERUS! Please come quickly, we're on the path the Hogsmede!'_ Lorna desperately cried through her bond, "Come on Draco," She urged as she felt him begin to slip away into unconsciousness.

Lorna's eyes began to water as the pain in her arm got worse, she could feel warm hot blood trickling down her sleeve and grimaced when she saw it appear on the upside of her hand and drop onto the crisp white snow of that November day.

"Draco! Lorna!" Severus cried as he came hurtling down the path looking panicked, he didn't care if someone saw his concern for his godchildren at this moment, all he cared about was their safety. "What happened?!"

"Draco... Lucius... cruciatus curse." Lorna stuttered through her tears.

"What about you?" Severus narrowed his eyes as he saw the pain etched on Lorna's face.

"Nothing..." She murmured but Snape was having none of it and pressed on the arm she was holding limply.

"Really?" Severus hissed,

"Just tend to Draco!" Lorna barked at her godfather. With that Severus snapped into action and picked up Draco in his arms whilst ordering Lorna to clutch onto his arms as he initiated the portkey back to his rooms.

Lorna paced anxiously as Severus looked over Draco before tending to his god daughter who's cut was much deeper than either of them had originally thought. Severus assured Lorna that Draco would wake as soon as his body was fit after the potions he had given him. Lorna sat beside her boyfriend as Severus bandaged her arm tightly to prevent any further bleeding.

"What are you going to tell Voldemort?" Lorna said suddenly breaking the silence.

"I have already told him," Lorna looked shellshocked as he said this, "I told him some time ago that I had discovered you were my goddaughter and when the werewolf wanted to bring you to Hogwarts my plan was to manipulate you and bring you and your brother to him. I also told him that Draco was dating you to get closer to Harry and bring out his weakness."

Lorna sat their staring at her godfather, she wasn't sure what to say. I was times like this that really made her wonder who's side he was really on. All she knew is that she wanted this war to end and to avenge her parents. "None of this is true." Severus spoke softly to her, "I love you and so does he."

As if on cue Draco woke up, but sharply winced as he tried to sit up. Suddenly Severus gritted his teeth and clutched his arm. "Impeccable timing Draco, we're being called." Severus hissed and left through the fireplace after ordering Lorna to go back to her dormitory and rest.


	21. Chapter 21

Lorna

Summary : After Sirius' death, Remus receives a letter from a muggle orphanage. It turns out that Sirius had been searching for a girl and not just any girl; the youngest Potter girl believed dead and who was in fact very much alive.

Chapter 21 –

Naturally Lorna didn't return to her dormitory as instructed, but she remained on the sofa with her bandaged arm awkwardly placed. She had long fallen asleep by the time an exhausted Severus and Draco returned. They quickly looked at the girl to make sure she was asleep before discussing the events of the meeting. Unbeknown to them Lorna was listening intently.

"What are we going to do Severus? We can't let him attack the castle, but we can't tell anyone either! The order can never keep anything under wraps plus i suspect a snitch." Draco said with arms flailing.

"Hush Draco, we have until this Friday to come up with a plan." Severus hushed his godson.

"But what are we to do? We can't tell Dumbledore, he's a crook. I won't let him hurt her. Come midnight Friday I will stand in the way so that he doesn't hurt her." Draco was frantic with worry as he kept repeatedly glancing between the sleeping Lorna and Severus.

"Draco just calm down, you're going to wake Lorna." Severus sighed, he was relieved that the Dark Lord had remembered that Severus had previously mentioned he and Draco were 'using' Lorna to get to Harry, a natural lie but it worked. Draco had enjoyed watching his father punished for harming him and Lorna.

"I'm already awake." Lorna muttered sleepily sitting up.

"How much did you hear?" Severus snapped at Lorna which seemed to wake her up.

"Just you telling Draco to calm down and something about a snitch?" Lorna lied, she'd heard it all but she wasn't about to tell him that. Severus eyed her suspiciously but let it slide seeing how dopey with sleep she still was.

"The pair of you should get some sleep, you know where your rooms are, ensure that you stay in your own rooms." Severus growled as he pinched his nose, he was worried and torn. He had no idea what to do, the fate of Hogwarts rested on his shoulders but what he really wanted to do was take his godchildren and run.

* * *

Lorna met Harry early the following morning to tell him of her discovery, she wanted to face daughter and knew her brother would feel the same. They wanted to avenge their parents' death and this seemed like the perfect time. They had five days to reassemble DA and get an army fit to stand before Voldemort and fight for their school, their future.

Harry was initially reluctant to allow Lorna to battle beside him but with gentle coaxing from Hermione and Ginny, he realised how much this meant to his little sister. Harry quickly assembled the Gryffindors whilst Hermione spoke to the Ravenclaw's and they roped in Neville to speak to the Hufflepuff's. It was Lorna's recruitment that had the most heads turning, the Slytherin had done well in recruitment along with the help of Tilly and Axel. Miraculously they were able to keep it all quiet, even Draco and Severus knew nothing of the army that was rising.

Severus had held Lorna back after class on the Friday afternoon, he knew she was up to something and he wanted to know exactly what was going on. "Nothing Uncle Sev!" Lorna tried to pass off with her normal chirpy attitude.

"No, you're up to something! You haven't visited me this week and even Draco hasn't seen you this week." Severus eyed her suspiciously, this girl was far too much like her mother.

"If you must know, we're organsing a Christmas party. Something that will bring down the barriers of all the houses. It's happening underground so you've got to promise me you'll keep quiet!" Lorna smiled, yes this lie seemed comprehendible, after all, Christmas holidays were only 3 weeks or so away!

"Fine." Severus huffed realising the girl was being completely honest with him but his mind too focused on the fourth coming events to question her further.

* * *

The plan was to meet at 11.30pm on the stairs over looking the great hall. There was an excited but nervous atmosphere amongst the students, Harry lead the group of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students towards the stairs where they were met by a large group of Slytherin's bigger than anyone could have imagined.

Harry's jaw dropped as the Slytherin's integrated themselves within the rest of the students, for the first time in Hogwarts' history each house stood side by side to fight together for once cause. Lorna took up her spot to Harry's left and hugged her brother muttering, "Tonight's the night."

The Potter siblings looked up towards the sky muttering together in perfect unison "Tonight's the night, we love you.".

Lorna turned to the students and addressed them, "Friends, Family, Lovers, Enemies. We stand here united to fight for our school, our future, our freedom. Tonight's the night. Together we stand side by side in a bid to bring some light to this world. There are no houses tonight; we fight as one."

With that there was a loud cheer from the student body however, it was quickly silenced by a loud serious of pops and everyone gulped, it was time to face the man who had been responsible for all the evil in the last few decades.

Lorna's eyes locked with Voldemort who was stood in the centre of his death eaters but Harry's eyes were on another and as the students and death eaters cast their first spells, Harry was off towards the Dark Lord's mistress and Harry sworn enemy; Bellatrix Lestrange.

Lorna felt despair as her brother became so consumed with rage that her left her to face Voldemort on her own. As students in groups of two to three took on a deatheater, Voldemort moved closer to Lorna licking his lips.

Lorna felt nervous but stood her ground and refused to let it show. She had waited her whole life for the opportunity to confront her parents' killer, the pair of them locked eyes and each could see the hatred within.

All of a sudden there was a scream from Harry as Bellatrix shot a curse at Harry. Lorna watched horrified as Harry fell to the ground and Bellatrix laughed callously, curse Harry and his loyalty to Sirius! He had lacked focus, Lorna would bet anything on it and now it had cost him, now it was up to her to finish this.

Suddenly Severus and Draco emerged from the dungeons just short of where Harry now lay, the clock chimed midnight and Lorna saw the shocked expression on her godfathers and Draco's faces but she disregarded it and stood strong before Voldemort.

The pair circled each other as Lorna had been taught, neither wanted to make the first move. Lorna was vaguely aware that everyone else had stopped, including Draco who had been blocked in his path by none other than Lucius himself.

For a moment Lorna looked towards her brother who still lay motionless on the floor, that was all the time Voldemort needed to send a cruciatus curse at Lorna who instantly fell to the floor in pain. Severus watched in complete horror as his beloved goddaughter writhed and screamed, her screams were so haunting as they echoed through the hall. Severus felt a tear fall down his dry cheek, he prayed to whatever god there was that she would pull through this, he reached for her through their bond but recoiled sharply. Lorna had shut the bond, was she protecting him by sealing it?

Suddenly Lorna drew from a strength deep inside of her and fought the cruciatus curse, breathing heavily she rose and stood defiantly seething in front of Voldemort, the man they called the Dark Lord. "You are powerful, I'll give you that." He cackled, Lorna said nothing she just stood her ground quietly plotting.

"I'll break you yet little girl, legilimens!" Lorna inhaled sharply as she felt the intrusion into her mind, she could feel him hammering at her barriers as if it were a rock face and he had a pick axe. The battle for Lorna was difficult as she tried to mentally rebuild the wall, but soon it grumbled and Voldemort dived into her mind as she once again sank to her knees.


	22. Chapter 22

Lorna

Chapter 22 -

_Lorna was eight years old, she was sat in the corner of her room, alone and scared; crying for Severus..._

No, this wasn't happening, those memories were buried as far as Lorna was concerned but still he probed,

_That first assault , the bruises, the hurt..._

Lorna was giving up, she just wanted the visions to stop, she hated seeing herself so vulnerable. That had been a dark time in her life, an older child at the orphanage had tormented her, she had tried so hard to forget that period of time, which resulted in the death of a young girl and her only friend, it was cruel of him to uncover them. But then something new was shown to her, it was a memory of Voldemort's. It was of Severus telling him how he was using Lorna and Harry, how he never cared for her. With hollow eyes Lorna looked to Severus, Voldemort was winning, the haunting look from his goddaughter made Severus shiver and dread what horrible images Voldemort was projecting into her mind.

"Lorna no, don't believe him! You know what feelings are true." Severus called to her. "I love you! You are my goddaughter, I am your godfather; remember what is true!" The students all turned their heads towards their much hated potions master in shock, as if the man was capable of emotion!

Harry stood too, clutching his arm he moved towards his sister, "Lorna be strong, you are better than this. Fight him." He called to her.

"Lorna I love you." Draco cried to his girlfriend as he struggled against his fathers grasp to get to her.

Hermione and Ginny were next to call to her, along with the entirety of Slytherin house. Soon enough Lorna's eyes regained their colour and Lorna stood up and pushed Voldemort out of her mind with a projection of a wall of fire.

"So the girl has support, but no one can fight this fight for you Lorna Marie. Soon you'll be with your darling mother and father and your brother will join you too." Voldemort cackled heartlessly once again but was met by two wands, Lorna's and Harry's.

"Do you really want to put money on that m'lord?" Harry smirked as he stood boldly by his sister.

Before hundreds of witnesses, the frenzy of curse throwing, dodging and shield casting began. The colours coming from the three wands showed the sides of light and dark and struggle between the perfect balances.

Eventually the two Potter siblings were stopped in their tracks, they were exhausted and Voldemort appeared to have the upper hand. Hermione gasped as he watched the siblings use each-other for support as Voldemort drew his wand.

"Say goodbye... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted those fatal words as green light shot from his wand.

Lorna quickly threw up a shield around her and her brother, the green light halted on its surface desperately trying to break through. Sweat dripped down her face as she fought to maintain the shield, Harry soon put his wand with his to relieve the pressure of his sister.

"Harry..." Lorna started to wimper.

"You need to finish it Lors." Harry whispered to her smiling weakly as he did.

"How Harry? I'm not strong enough?" Lorna moaned as she felt herself sliding back under the force of the killing curse.

"Centre your magic, focus on your wand. Use your hate, your anger and push." Harry coached.

Lorna took a deep breath and focused on Voldemort's curse, the curse that killed her mother, her father and now it was here to finish off the siblings yet again. But no more, Lorna wasn't going to allow it, this poor excuse for a man had taken everything from her, deprived her of the upbringing she deserved. She was hidden for the entirety of her life with only Severus for company six weeks of the year. Lorna could feel the power accumulate, it felt so raw but so warm.

At that moment Lorna heard voices around her that had she not been so focused, she would have let distract her because she shouldn't have been hearing those voices; they were gone. But no, they were here with her.

"You can do this lil sis." It was Matt, a tear escaped Lorna's eye as he placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed. She felt another hand touch hers and there was young Eve, she was just tall enough to reach Lorna's hand as she cuddled into her side. It dawned on Lorna then that it had been ten years.

"You can do this Lorna Marie," James Potter placed a hand on hers and Harry's shoulders. "I am so proud of you both, even if you're a snake."

"James!" Lily Evans-Potter chastised, "Oh my darlings, you are strong enough to finish this, end the suffering."

"Mummy." Lorna sobbed, "Don't leave me." Harry spared a glance at his sister, it was clear then just how fragile she was, how much she just wanted her mum.

"I will never leave you sweetie, I am in your heart. I see so much of me in you and Harry, as long as you two live then your father and I will never be gone."

"You have so much more to give the pair of you, you have Draco Lorna and Harry, you have Ginny. You have to keep Remus company and create a new little army of Maurauders. In your own time of course." James smiled at his children before smirking, "Plus, who else am I going to rely on to keep bugging Severus."

Harry and Lorna both laughed together with their parents and all of a sudden they felt their shield expand and the curse rebound a little. "You are nearly there my sweets. Work together and push."

Together the siblings pushed with all their might, they screamed as they felt the pressure build. It was like trying to move a mountain but they were determined, fuelled by the love of their parents. With one last almighty cry the siblings fell forward and there was a tremendous flash of green light.

Harry instinctively threw himself on top of Lorna to protect her from the blast, all the lights in the great hall blew out and the room fell silent. Harry and Lorna lay panting on the ground exhausted, unable to draw upon any strength to get up they could see behind them that their parents, Matt and Eve were waving goodbye to them "Give my love to Severus and Remus" Lily called to them, "But not mine, well to Snivellus that is!" James cheered happily as they walked back into the light. Tears fell down both Harry and Lorna's cheeks as they lay there, hand in hand, smiling at each other.

All of a sudden a lumous erupted from nearly everyone in the halls wand, both from the light and the dark; gasps, cheers and cries erupted as they saw the motionless body of the infamous Dark Lord lying in the middle of the foyer.

In the midst of the battle no one had noticed the arrival of the order and as everyone stood shell shocked they took their opportunity and the deatheaters were captured, the war was well and truely over.

Lorna and Harry both felt strong arms pick them up from the ground and they found themselves bound in the arms of their godfathers, both of them had been equally terrified. Lorna clutched on to Severus tightly and felt herself a small tug at her lips as she remember what her parents had said before they parted.

"Mum sends her love Uncle Sev and to you Uncle Remus." Lorna smiled weakly.

"But Dad doesn't." Harry chirped to Severus and then Harry witnessed the biggest smile he had ever seen on Severus' face. Remus hugged Harry tighter, watching Severus happily as he silently rejoiced that his old friend had regained the warmth in his life.

It was over.


End file.
